Five Nights At Freddy's: Foxy's Justice
by BlackRose2323
Summary: Please, put your name (or any name of your choice) where it says "(insert name)" You are the new mechanic at the popular Freddy's Pizzeria. Your curiosity brought you upon Foxy and you learn his story. Except there are a couple bumps in your job. You have to hide from the other animatronics and there is one animatronic you don't know about. Will you survive at Freddy's?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting Foxy

It was about 10:34 AM in the morning and Freddy's Pizzeria was very busy as usual. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were all on stage performing their songs and dancing around, while the kids laughed and clapped along. One in particular animatronic was not doing anything and wasn't allowed to. His name is Foxy. He is Fox animatronic that has aged over the years leaving holes in his chest and arms. His endow-skeleton's legs were completely showing. He had his own little room, which was known as Pirate's Cove. It was decorated as any pirate themed room would be and he had an eye patch, hook, and was dressed like a pirate to some degree. His jaw was broken and his voice box was in a state of repair.

He wasn't allowed to leave Pirate's Cove and no one was allowed to go in. The sign outside the curtain that led to it made sure of it. The sign said "SORRY OUT OF ORDER." He wasn't supposed to move around during day hours, but he did it anyway because no one ever checked on him. It was the only thing he could really do at this time of day to keep himself occupied. The other three were not so fortunate. They were able to move around during the day, but were not allowed to leave the stage. He wasn't allowed to be seen moving around or else they would shut him down.

Foxy walked over to the curtain that separated him from the amazing fun outside and listened to the laughing children. He bowed his head in silence with sad eyes. He raised his hook and moved the curtain slightly and peeked out through the sliver of light that shined in. He sees the kids having fun and running around with adults keeping a close eye on them. When he saw the kids having fun, he could feel peace, but that wasn't the same as actually interacting with the kids. He let go of the curtain and walked back over to his spot, where he was supposed to be fixed to until midnight. The latches that were supposed to keep his feet bound to that area were broken and/or damaged, which allowed him to move. He stood there sadly, thinking about the old days when life was peaceful and the kids happily played with them. Ever since that day…no…he didn't want to think about it. He heard some people outside his curtain and he quickly got into his pose and stood completely still. He knew if he was caught moving then he would be shut down for good and he didn't want that.

"And that's Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica," The guard said as he stopped in front of the curtain. He looked at you. You were the new mechanic for Freddy's Pizzeria. "Those three are the life of the party, well; at least during the day…they just stand there at night." You look at him and just smiled.

"So, you want me to keep these guys in shape?" You ask keeping your tool kit in hand. The security guard nodded with a kind smile.

"I've told Freddy that you are the only one that is allowed to touch him so he knows not to freak out when you do," The guard answered. "There is a rule here a Freddy's Pizzeria that Freddy is not to be touched." You nod, understanding the rule, and looked at the three singing animatronics that you were now responsible for. You were fascinated by their intelligence. Then, you see the sign.

"Where does this go?" You ask, gesturing to the curtain. The guard looked and frowned slightly.

"This is the entrance to Pirate's Cove. Foxy is out of order so we cannot allow kids in there," The guard answered as he patted the sign. You were now confused. There was Freddy the Bear, Bonnie the Bunny, and Chica the Chicken; now, you hear a different name.

"Who is Foxy?" You ask as you became more curious. The guard looked at you and realized the facts that he left out. He slapped his forehead and swore silently.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention him. It's just that he has been out of order for some time now that it's easy to forget about old Foxy," He answered. "He's the animatronic of Pirate's Cove. He's pirate fox that the kids used to love playing with. Well, they did until that day…" You were now very confused.

"What happened then?" You ask as you look a little more concerned. The guard sighed. He pulled you a little bit away from the curtain and further away from the children.

"Foxy bit someone," He answered. You look shocked to hear such news. Most animatronics are built with the basic knowledge and know not to bite humans.

"An animatronic bit someone?" You question in silence. "Why did he do that?"

"No one knows, but they figured it was some sort of malfunction and he bit the poor guard," He answered. "It's in the past now and the only way we can protect the other children and adults by keeping Foxy in here." You look at the curtain with curiosity in your eyes.

"Since he's one of the animatronics here, I am responsible for fixing him too," You say. "I can see what's wrong with him and get him back up and running at full capacity. That way the kids can play with him again." The guard looked at you with disbelief.

"I don't know if that's a very safe idea. I mean, what if he activates fully and attacks you?" He asked as you walk past him and towards the curtain. You look back at him.

"I am not afraid of them," You answer as you enter the room without another word. The guard rubbed the back of his head.

"That's because you haven't seen them at night," He said as he looked back over at Freddy and his friends.

The room was dark as usual for a shutdown attraction and the animatronic, Foxy, was standing in his usual spot, not moving. You walk over to him and stood in front of the animatronic.

"Hey, Foxy, I don't know if you can hear me, let alone talk to me, but I am going to help you," You say as you smile at the broken jawed fox. Foxy couldn't believe that someone was actually in here. It's been so long since anyone has ever set foot in this room. You go to touch his jaw and that's when Foxy backed off. Foxy quickly broke from his silence and jumped back. "Whoa, you're quick." Foxy held his arms up as if to block you from coming near him.

"St-st-st-stay away-y-y from m-me," Foxy said in his messed up voice. Obviously, his voice box needed repairs.

"It's okay, I am not going to harm you in anyway, Foxy," You say with a kind smile.

"I-I know-ow-ow, y-ye c-c-can't hurt-t-t me-e. I-I-I don't-t wa-want to-o hurt y-ye," Foxy said as he kept his arms up. You take a step forward and placed a hand on his arm, which had the hook. Foxy looked at you.

"I trust you and you have to trust me, ok?" You ask. "I am the new mechanic here and I will be responsible for all of you." Foxy slowly lowered his arms, still looked at you with fear.

"I-I-I ho-hope that I-I don't-t hurt ye-e," Foxy said. You get him to stand still and you get closer to his jaw and took a look. It was snapped open and the bolts, that were supposed to be holding the screws in place, were missing. You open your tool box and pull out a screwdriver and a wrench.

"Hold your jaw up right here for me, please?" You ask. Foxy raised his hand and held the jaw in that spot. "This may either hurt or you'll just feel pressure." You start to unscrew the screw with the screwdriver. Foxy made a weird noise as if to hint that it hurt. You pull out the screw and saw that it was bent badly. You pull a bag out of your tool box and pulled an identical screw with a bolt. You began to put the new screw in place. Slowly turning it at first, but tightened it up when it became hard to turn. You used the wrench to tighten the bolt around the screw. You step away and Foxy let go.

"It-t feels-s-s weird-d-d to ta-talk li-li-like this-s," Foxy said as he watched you move to the other side of him.

"Well, that's because I still have to do this side," You say as you hold up the screwdriver. "Hold up your jaw again, but on this side." Foxy did as he was told and you begin to repeat the previous process. When you were done you step away from him. He moved his jaw up and down a couple times as his excitement grew.

"It-t-t fe-fe-feels be-better-r. Th-th-thank-k y-ye-e," Foxy said in the happiest tone he could manage. You laugh at Foxy's excitement.

"Turn around and I'll see what's wrong with your voice box, okay," You say. Foxy grabbed a nearby box and sat on it so you would have easier access to the back of his head. You open the back and see the damage right away. "Oh my, you haven't been tended to for years have you." You begin working on his voice box. After a few minutes, you accidently pull the wrong wire and cause him to screech slightly. You jump back from him and he closed his mouth.

"I-I-I am so-o so-sorry, l-lassie-e," Foxy said with concern in his voice. You walk back up to him just as the guard came in.

"Are you okay, did Foxy hurt you?" He asked quickly. You look at him and Foxy stayed looking away ashamed of accidently scaring you.

"No, I pulled a wire by accident which caused him to screech. I am fine. He hasn't attacked me at all," You answer as you got back to work on Foxy's voice box. "He isn't dangerous." The guard gave a look of disbelief, but hid it with a look of concern.

"He did that when he bit that guard back in 1987," The guard said as he came closer.

"Well, this time it was my fault," You argue. You look a Foxy somewhat. "Try talking, Foxy."

"Y-yar mate-y, my n-n-name be Foxy-y-y," Foxy said as best as he could.

"Ok, it's not as bad as it was before, but there are still some kinks I need to work out," You say. "Foxy, this is going to take me just a little bit longer okay?" Foxy nodded and held still. The guard stood next to you as you work.

"I am just looking out for you," The guard said with a concerned look. You give him a glance and then look back at your work. You, finally, close it up and look at the guard.

"He's not dangerous," You say sternly. You look at Foxy. "Ok, now look at me and say that line again." Foxy straightened up and turned towards you.

"Hello everyone, me name be Foxy," He said as clear as day. He put his hand to his face. "I be talking normally….ha...Ha…I can talk normally!" He jumped up and jumped for joy at the sound of his voice box being fixed. You laugh at the site of animatronic acting like an excited kid.

"There you can now talk without stuttering," You say with a smile. Foxy jumped up a couple times and then hugged you. You were surprised at the sudden hug. The guard was about to call in back up when Foxy acted so suddenly.

"Thank-ye, thank-ye so much," He said happily. You hug him back and smile happily. Foxy let's go, but now looked curious. "What be ye name, lass?" You look to where your name tag was supposed to be, but it wasn't there.

"Shoot I lost my name tag, my name is (insert your name)," You answer as you search for you missing name tag.

"So, I guess you can see what exactly is wrong with him?" The guard asked as he stopped at the curtain. You nodded and the guard made an effort to smile back. "Well, I guess I will go back to my day patrol." The guard left and you turn back to Foxy.

"Why did you bite that person back in 1987?" You ask with a frown. Foxy looked down and turned away from you.

"I've been trying to forget that," Foxy answered sorrowfully. "I did mean to bite the barnacle, but it been the wrong criminal…I bit the wrong person." You were now confused.

"What do you mean "the wrong person"? You ask questioningly. Foxy looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"If I told ye that, then ye'd be in trouble," He answered, bowing his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Night

You work on Foxy all day, and still couldn't get any answers out of him. It's like he didn't want to even think about it. Well, who could blame him? He's living a crime that he can never get forgiveness for. Later that day, not realizing the time, Foxy told you about life before the Bite of 1987.

"I was beloved by the children. They loved coming in here and playing pirates with old Foxy," Foxy said. "I would do tricks, let them ride on me shoulders, and I even made one of them be me first mate, because he came here so much." You laugh happily.

"It sounds like a lot of fun. Soon, if I can get you fixed all the way, you can do that again," You say kindly. Foxy looked at you.

"Really, I…I will be able to play with the children again?" Foxy asked with a hopeful voice. Before you could answer, the clock struck midnight and Foxy's eyes widened. "Oh…no…" You look at him and see the look of fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Foxy?" You ask as you stand up. Foxy grabbed you by the arm and took over to the back of his little ship and opened up a secret compartment. He got you to sit in there and he grabbed the door. "Foxy, what are you doing?!"

"Please, stay in here and make no noise until I say it be safe. Trust me when I say that ye do NOT want to be caught out here in the open after midnight," Foxy begged. They heard loud footsteps and he quickly closed the door enough to where you could still see, but they wouldn't be able to see you. He got over to his spot and got in his pose.

The curtain moved and you see Bonnie walk in. Wait, they weren't allowed to leave the stage during the day though. He walked a little bit and then looked at Foxy.

"Freddy, I think Foxy moved earlier," Bonnie called. Heavier footsteps are heard approaching the curtain as Bonnie turns to look. Freddy and Chica both walk into the room.

"Well Foxy, when are you going to learn to stay in your spot?" Freddy asked as he walked in front of him. "You know the rules." Foxy backed up from him as he came closer to him. You wanted to go out there so badly, but you didn't want to anger Foxy.

"Come on matey, I been in me spot," Foxy said slowly and gestured to the latches. "You know they only open after midnight." Chica walked up beside Freddy.

"No you weren't," She kicked the latch which easily came off. "You could move the entire time. You know that it's against the rules for an out-of-order animatronic to moving about during the day."

"You know what that means, Foxy," Bonnie said as his voice became a little higher.

"No, no, not again, please," Foxy said as he put his arms up to protect himself. Freddy walked up to him and grabbed his arm. Chica grabbed the other arm as Foxy struggled to get away. Bonnie grabbed his feet and they lifted him into the air. "No, let me go! Please, Freddy don't do this. I'll stay in me spot. I...I won't break any more rules!"

"It's too late, Foxy. You broke the rules and have to be punished so you may one day learn your lesson," Freddy said. They carried him out of the room as he yelled at them to stop; to let him go. You stay put mainly because of the horror that awaited poor Foxy. That's when you hear him screech. You put your hands on your head and pulled your knees to your chest. He protected you from them, but only to get himself hurt. Why were the animatronics doing this?

After a while, waiting in silence for some sort of sound, you hear the curtain move and something run in. You stay silent; not knowing what was out there. That's when the door opened.

"Hey, are ye still, okay?" Said the familiar robotic voice as it opened the door. You look and see Foxy. You automatically hugged him.

"Oh Foxy, I thought that they killed you," You say as you tightly hugged the animatronic. Foxy was surprised by the sudden outburst of affection, but relaxed and hugged you with one arm.

"It be okay, lass. They don't kill their own," Foxy said as he patted your back. You pull away and Foxy automatically knew what was on your mind. "Ye are wondering why those land lubbers took Old Foxy away like that, aren't ye?" You nod slowly.

"They seem so calm during the day, so why such a sudden change in mood?" You ask silently, fearing that the others would hear you.

"They be mad at Old Foxy. I restricted them to the stage by that bite back 1987," Foxy explained. "They have hated me guts ever since. Ye don't want to know what they do to Old Foxy, trust me."

"Are we safe here? I mean, you do only have a curtain," You ask gesturing to the doorway. Foxy looked and sighed.

"I know and I am sorry, but that be all I have to protect this room," Foxy said sadly. "I do have a secret room attached to this one, though. I only use it when I be desperate." You looked at him.

"Why don't you and I go to that room? That way I can continue my repair work on you without the interruption of those three," You ask quietly. Foxy nodded realizing your fear of being out here. He went over to a box and opened it like a cabinet.

"It be this way, lass," Foxy said as he gestured with his hook. You go over there and looked. There was a hidden passage. You began to crawl in when they both heard a voice.

"Foxy, where are you?" Called the voice; it was Freddy's voice. Foxy pushed you in the passage all the way.

"I will meet up with ye soon. Just get to the other side and I will be right behind ye," Foxy said as he closed the box. You go over to it and try to get it to open. It wouldn't budge. He must have put something in front of it. You listen in silence for some sort of relief. You noticed a hole in the box and looked through it. You see Freddy come into the room, where Foxy was awaiting him.

"Foxy, there you are. You're not going to escape your punishment tonight," Freddy said as he walked in with heavy footsteps.

"Ye can't catch me ye flat footed hoodlum," Foxy said sternly. Freddy screeched at him and went for him. Foxy quickly ran up the wall and did a flip over him. Foxy was pretty agile. "This old fox still has a few tricks up his sleeve." Freddy turned around and went to hit him. Foxy quickly ducked and round house kicked him in the face. Even though Foxy, was in some stat of repair, he could fight. Freddy's eyes turned red and he screeched at the top of his lungs. Foxy's eyes widened with fear. Freddy grabbed him by his robotic throat and slammed him into the wall. Foxy looked at him in fear of what he would do. That's when Freddy began punching him over and over again. Until, finally, he dropped him to the ground.

"You better learn the rules here, Foxy. First Rule, don't touch Freddy," Freddy said as he walked out. Foxy sat there obviously in pain. He slowly got up and weakly went over to the crate. You backed away from the door and went halfway down the corridor as if you was waiting for him. Foxy came in and slowly closed the door.

"I thought I told ye to meet me in the room," Foxy said as he noticed you. You smiled at him.

"I was going to make sure you came in after me," You say as you began to crawl further down the passage. Foxy laughed silently and followed after you.

They came into the room and she saw a lot of stuff. There were ship-in-a-bottles lining the walls and a computer system to the east wall. There were even things that she didn't know about.

"Please excuse the mess. I didn't think I have anyone be here besides meself," Foxy said as he went over to the computers. You followed him looking around the room.

"What are security cams for?" You ask as you looked at them. Foxy sat in the chair and began typing. For a fox with a hook for a hand, he can type fast. The security monitors came online.

"This shows me what be going on around here," Foxy answered. "It shows me where those barnacles be and if the night security guard be doing okay." You pointed to one of the screens. "What be wrong, lass?"

"There's Chica," You say as you took a closer look.

"She be looking for Old Foxy," Foxy said. "She won't find us here. Ye be safe in this here room." You looked at Foxy and smiled.

"Thank you for keeping me safe," You say with a kind smile. Foxy rubbed the back of his head and lifted up his eye patch, which revealed his other eye. "You're just misunderstood."

"It be nothing, matey. I just don't want ye to feel the same pain I do when midnight sails around," Foxy said as he looked back to the monitors.

"Why don't you act different when midnight comes around, Foxy?" You asked curiously as you put your tool box on a table nearby.

"Well, if ye want the answer to that there question, then ye would have to know the full story," Foxy said as he turned to you in his chair.

"We've got all night, Foxy. I think I do deserve an explanation for what happened back there," You say as you pull up a seat. Foxy laughed and sighed as he finally gave in.

"Alrighty matey, ye best get comfortable because this be a long tale," Foxy said as he straightened up. You sit down and rest your head on the backs of your hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Past

"It all started two years, or so, before The Bite of 1987. It began with a missing child. No one found a single trace of the poor lad and figured he be kidnapped," Foxy explained. "Then, a second child went missing about 2 months after the first. Now, people be starting to get suspicious. There were two filed missing children at Freddy's."

"What happened to the children?" You ask as a hint of fear entered your voice.

"No one ever found out, or at least, until I did a little digging," Foxy said. "I saw Golden Freddy unusually active the past few days. I truthfully thought that he had been disabled for malfunctions the past few months and there be no repairman walking through there. That's when it hit me. There be human walking around in an animatronic suit."

"Is it bad for a human to be in an animatronic suit?" You ask curiously. Foxy nodded and sighed softly.

"Yes, that be against the rules at Freddy's. No endo-skeleton need not be in its suit during the day or at night. That be why the animatronics try to attack the night guard," Foxy answered. "They can't recognize grown up humans so they think ye be an endo-skeleton and try to force ye back into ye suit, but that crushes the poor victim in the process."

"You were hiding me from them so I wouldn't suffer that fate," You say as you look at Foxy. Foxy nodded as he straightened up.

"Aye I was, I didn't want the one that was obviously trying to help us suffer that horrible fate," Foxy agreed. "Anyway, back to the story. I tried to keep an eye on Goldy, but he escaped me many times. Soon, there were 2 more murders within another 2 month period."

"Why is the murder doing this?" You ask becoming a little outraged.

"Calm down lass, I didn't find that out," Foxy answered. "That's when I began to stay out in the open a lot more to try and catch the killer. Except, I didn't find him til a year later by then we had replacements for the originals. One day, I saw a much older Mikey, my favorite kid. He be the one I called me first mate. I tried to go say hi to the lad, but then Golden Freddy began to lead him away. I quickly went to this room and entered on of the many vents because I overheard him say that it be behind the kitchen."

"So, the murder lead his victims to the kitchen and then killed them?" You said as you processed this. "That is horrible." Foxy nodded as sadness filled his eyes.

"I got to the vent grate and realized that I be too late. Mikey had become the next victim," Foxy said as sorrow filled his expression.

"Oh Foxy…" You said as you saw the painful expression on Foxy's face.

"I heard him crying and asking for help, but the vent was locked in place. I wanted to break into that room and save the lad, but the vent prevented me from reaching him," Foxy said sadly. "The villains left the room and I see Mikey look up to the vent, where he saw me. He reached over and said help one last time. I began pushing on the vent as I saw his hand go limp. I yelled his name over and over again, trying to get him to look at me, but it been no use; he was gone." Foxy turned away and put his hand over his eyes. You got up and walked over to the sad animatronic. You placed a hand on his shoulder, which made him look at you.

"It's okay, Foxy. You did your best to help him. You couldn't do anything more," You said as you tried to reassure your friend. Foxy looked at you and straightened up.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Foxy said. "Well, anyway, afterwards I was obviously mad. I now knew who had been doing this violence and I planned to get him the next day. I was going to end this nightmare." You sat back down as you became interested again.

"What happened?" You asked as you became more interested that you almost fell out of your chair.

"I didn't hear about the new day guard being hired and the criminal being fired, so I was going to continue with me plan," Foxy answered he looked down somewhat. "I...I got close to the guard and just as I went to end the man. He turned around and I saw his face. It wasn't the same guard, but it be too late. I had harmed the wrong man."

"It isn't your fault Foxy. You didn't know about the transfer," You reassured in a kind soothing voice. Foxy gave you a kind look and you could tell that he was glad that you understood. He turned his chair back to the cameras.

"The sad ending be that they saw me as a menace to the children and staff. So, they made it were no one would come into me room and I couldn't leave," Foxy said sorrowfully. "I can't be out and about until after midnight and even then I must not go out, unless, I want to be punished for some reason by the rest." You get up from your chair and place hand on his shoulder. He looks at you and you can see the kindness in his eyes. He was the nicest animatronic you've ever seen and the fact that he is being punished every day for trying to do the right thing just hurt you so much.

"Foxy, I promise from here on that I will get you operational and that I will make it were you can play with the children again," You say confidently. Foxy looks at you in surprise.

"Do you…do you really think that I will be able to play with them again?" Foxy asked in a hopeful voice. You turn his chair to where he was facing you and look at him in his eyes.

"It's a promise," You say with sureness in your voice. His eyes basically lite up and he smiled at you.

"Thank-ye lassy, I don't know what I do without ye here," Foxy thanked as he turned to the cameras again. "Oh..no.."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Malfunction

You quickly look at the camera he is looking at once you hear his worried voice. You see Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica waiting patiently for Mike's power to go out. Mike was the night guard and has been for a while. He is very good at conserving power, but with them ganging up at both doors, he'll be out of power before the clock strikes 6.

"We have to help him," You say as the horror of what while happen if you don't fills your mind. Foxy gets up and looks to the exit.

"I will help him, but do not leave this room I beg of ye," Foxy said as he walked over to the passage. You go in front of him.

"I can handle myself, Foxy. I will help you, because I can probably get Mike out of that room a little better than a mechanical fox that looks like someone stabbed with a cutlass multiple times," I said sternly. "I'm sorry if I touched a nerve or anything like that, but I want to help and I am not letting you go out there alone again." Foxy looks at you with a surprised look as the sudden confidence burst out of you.

"Alright, alright, calm down lass," Foxy said as he gave in. "It be obvious that I can't stop ye, so let's hurry." You nod triumphantly at your win in the argument and wait for Foxy to go into the passage. Foxy begins to go down and you follow. He uses his hook and pressed in the bottom of the entrance and push up. The passage opened to his entertainment room. You both crawled out and stood up.

"Let's go save the guard," You say bravely. Foxy chuckles at you and you both walked over to the curtain, which separated you from the horrible creatures that lurk in the shadows of this joyous place. Foxy used his hook and slowly moved the curtain aside. He took soft steps as did you, as you both walked out of the room, hoping not to make a sound. "Ok, what's the plan Foxy?" Foxy looks down the hall that Freddy and Bonnie were down and looks back you.

"I will lead them away and they will gladly chase me. Ye need to get Mike out of his office and safely escort him to Pirate's Cove," Foxy explained in a whisper. "From there ye need to go into the secret passage and wait for Old Foxy." You nod and hid behind a nearby box as he got ready. He walked in front of the entrance.

"Yar ye land lubbers, ye still can't catch Old Foxy even while me legs are damaged!" Foxy called down the hall. You here two screeches as loud footsteps quickly come down the hall. Foxy began running away and you see the two animatronics run after him. Then, you see Chica come from the other hallway and join the chase. You quickly go down the hallway and to the metal door. You knock on the door as you hear someone jump.

"Hey, Mike it's alright, I'm not an animatronic," You say softly. You see the camera in the corner turn on and then instantly turn off. The door opens as you see the scared night guard.

"What are you doing here after hours, miss?" He asked with a frightened voice. "And how did you escape them?" You go up to him with a kind smile.

"I know you probably have a million questions, but I need to get you somewhere safe," You say as you hold out your hand to him. "Trust me, I know of a place where they'll never find you." Mike hesitantly took your hand and got up. You pull him to the door and look down the hallway. You hear Foxy laugh in excitement. He must be having a lot of fun.

You, seeing that it was safe enough, lead Mike down the hallway and stop at the exit to the hallway. You look out into the room and don't see anything. The curtain was literally around this corner. You take a deep breath and pull Mike into the room and push him through the curtain. You look behind you to see if any of the animatronics say you. You don't see anyone and you quickly go through the curtain yourself. You see Mike looking at where Foxy was supposed to be.

"Where is the fox? He is supposed to be in here," Mike asked as fear began to take over his voice. You sneak over to the box and open it. The secret passage again was revealed.

"I will explain everything later, right now you need to go in there," You say as you point to the passage. Without any hesitation, Mike went into the passage. You look towards the curtain as worry began to take over. "You go on ahead. It is safe down that way. I have to make sure my friend is alright." You close the box as you sneak back over to the curtain. You have to make sure that Foxy is alright and you want to help him. With a burst of courage, you leave the safety of Pirate's Cove.

You walk out into the open of Freddy's Pizzeria. You knew it as a joyous place, but you now know that it was a horrifying place at the stroke of midnight. Foxy was the only animatronic that didn't want to kill you on site. The other three animatronics, the ones that the children loved and saw every day, were truly killer at night. You don't think they notice what they are doing, but the thought of the horror and pain that must follow their unknown actions was terrible to imagine.

You sneak through the room, hiding behind the many party tables and chairs. You hear something in the room and stop moving altogether. You then turn to where the noise was and you see Chica walking back towards the office. You hold your breath as she took her slow heavy steps. She looked to be proud of herself. Then, you hear more heavy steps and you lower your head. After a second, you look and you see Bonnie and Freddy walking back also. You hope that Foxy is alright. When they all went back down the hallways, you quickly sneak to where they came from. You walk for a few minutes, but then you hear something in a room to your right. You slowly go over to the room and shakily take the handle in hand. You take a deep breath and just as you're about to open, you hear an angry screech. You open the door quickly and go in.

You close the door and lean your forehead on it. That's when you realize that you don't know what is in the room with you. You slowly turn around as your fear starts to rise. You see Foxy chained to the wall. You quickly go over to him.

"Lassy, stay away from me. It be for ye…own…good," He said as the sound of pain escapes his voice.

"Foxy, what's wrong? What did they do to you?" You ask as your concern for him only grows.

"Those land..lubbers, messed with me functions and programing. I cannot control me actions. They chained me to the wall to make sure that I suffered. The worst part is that this be the utility closet. If I am caught outside of Pirate's Cove, I will be shut down for good," Foxy said in a panicky and painful voice.

"I can fix you," You say quickly. "I can repair those programs and functions so that way you can get back to Pirate's Cove." Foxy looked hesitant about this.

"If you unchain me from this wall, I will attack ye without no control," Foxy argued. "I don't want to hurt ye, so maybe this be for the best." You couldn't believe what you were hearing.

"Is the great captain Foxy, the lone pirate of Pirate's Cove, the favorite of the children, and the fastest animatronic of Freddy's Pizzeria giving up?" You ask as you walk a little closer to the animatronic. Foxy looked down ashamed as he continues to struggle uncontrollably. "Well, I am not giving up on you, so despite that little warning I am going to fix you." Foxy looked at you with fear in his eyes.

"No, lassy! Please I don't want to hurt ye," Foxy argued. "I might accidently bite ye and I could never forgive meself if I did." You stubbornly climb some boxes that were next to him and get to his head. Foxy snapped at you and he looks sorry as soon as he stops himself.

"Foxy, I don't care if you bite me," You say as you get closer. "I just know what you need to get fixed before day time and I am the girl to do it." You pull out a screwdriver and a wrench from your tool belt and smile at Foxy. He looked at you worriedly. He tries to bite you again, but you dodge. You grab a piece of wood and wait. He goes to bite you again and you stick the piece of wood in his jaw. He cannot close his mouth and he tries to get it out. This gives you a chance. You quickly move his head to where you can reach the control panel on the back of his head. You quickly unscrew the screws to the panel and open it. You instantly see what's wrong and get to work. Just as you are about to flip the last switch, you see Foxy spite out the long piece of wood. He turns his head slightly and bites your leg. You go to scream, but you hold it back. You punch him and he lets go. You flip the switch almost instantly and he slowly calms down.

You close the panel on his head and you carefully unchain the fox. He put his hand to his head as he begins to take back control of his body. You slowly get off the boxes and you sit on the ground as you clutch your now bleeding leg. Foxy finally, looks at you and sees the blood. His face automatically shows sign of worry.

"Lassy, are ye alright?!" He asked as he quickly goes over to you. You look up at him and smile somewhat.

"I am fine, I just don't think I can walk right now," You say as you clutch your leg, trying to stop the bleeding. "How are we going to get back to Pirate's Cove?" Foxy thinks for a second and then looks at you. He grabs a random piece of cloth off a nearby table and wraps your leg tightly. He then picks you in his arms and goes over to the door.

"Looks like I will be carrying ye there meself," Foxy said with a slight smile. You blush slightly and you put your arms around his neck. He opens the doorway with no difficulty and looks out into the hallway. He closes the door behind him and begins sneaking down the hallway. You both hear someone talk in a heavy voice as you near. Foxy slowly goes to the corner and looks. You see Freddy pacing back and forth in front of Bonnie and Chica.

"Where could it have gone?" Chica asked as she looked around slightly. Bonnie shrugged his shoulders.

"How are we supposed to know? We were chasing after the rule breaker," Bonnie answered as he looked at Freddy. "What do we do now?" Freddy stops pacing and looks at the other two.

"We search everywhere. We will turn the place upside down if we have to," Freddy answered angrily. "No endo-skeleton should be walking around without its suit." The other two nodded and they all began the search for the "endo-skeleton," which you knew more commonly as Mike. Foxy slowly sneaks out and goes behind a nearby curtain. Foxy breathes heavily and then holds his breath as heavy footsteps are heard in front of you.

"I am going to go check the kitchen," Chica called over and the footsteps walk past.

"She always checks the kitchen…I am going to check the office again," Bonnie said as you hear his footsteps get further.

"I guess check the restrooms," Freddy says to himself. You hear his footsteps get further away. Foxy moves out from behind the curtain and quickly, but quietly makes his way around the room. You near the curtain as you hear footsteps again he puts you under a nearby table and he follows. You see purple feet appear from the hallway and automatically know that it was Bonnie. You see him walking toward where Chica went.

"Chica you better not be eating pizza in there," He yells down the hallway as he goes down it. You let out a deep breath as you look a Foxy, who looks more scared than you do. Foxy gets out from underneath the table and picks you up again. He quickly ducks behind the curtain, entering Pirate's Cove.

You both let out a sigh of relief as you entered the room. He got you over to the passage and put you down on the box. He opened the passageway and was able to get you down to where you could reach in.

"Can ye crawl through?" Foxy asked as he looked your leg. You look up at him and smile.

"Yes, I can. It might take me a second longer than usual, but I can manage," You answer with a confident smile. You begin crawling through the passage although the pain in your leg grew as you moved the leg. Foxy came in after you and closed the passage. You finally make it to the other end and you see Mike sitting in one of the chairs looking at the camera monitors. You come in and limp over to another chair nearby. You sit down and decide to show your presence. "You feel safe in here, Mike?" Mike jumped and looked at you.

"You scared me, miss. Um…yes actually, I do feel really safe," Mike said as he slowly smiled. You smile back with kindness showing through your pain. Mike sees your leg and is instantly concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, trust me," You say in response. "Well I am glad you feel safe in here."

"Yeah, this is probably the safest place I've been since getting this job," Mike said with a slight smile.

"Well, good, I want you to not get freaked out alright," You say as you put a hand on his shoulder. "The reason I know if this place is because my friend showed me it and the thing is who my friend is. He'll be joining us here in a second, so please don't freak out." Mike looked at you with a confused look and you look back to the passageway. You hear the shuffling get louder as you know that Foxy is on his way. Foxy came out and stood up. Mike quickly jumped back and yelled.

"It's one of the animatronics. I thought you said that this place was safe!" Mike said as he began breathing heavily. Foxy sighed as he saw Mike jump.

"It be alright lad. I ain't going to hurt ye," Foxy said as he walked over to the rolling chair and sat in it. He looked at the monitors and began typing. You still don't know how he is doing this with a hand and a hook. Mike slowly walked over to the chair and looked at what he was doing. Foxy noticed him and smiled at his curiosity. "I need to see where those land lubbers all are so that way we can safely get you out." Mike relaxed enough to sit down next to Foxy. You get up and limp over to Foxy's side. Foxy looked at you again and a hint of regret appeared in his face.

"I'm fine, Foxy, really," You say reassuringly. Foxy looked back to the monitor again. You look in one of the cameras and notice Freddy staring straight into it. "Um…Foxy what is he doing?" You point to the camera and Foxy looks. He frowns as he sees who it is.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Promise

"He knows that there be another camera monitoring room, but he has no idea where it be," Foxy explained. "So, he knows we be watching them. He be trying to scare us." You look back to that camera and you see how scary he looks as he stared. It did freak you out. Foxy sees your uneasiness and he pulls you over to him. He gets you to sit in his lap as he continues to look at the monitors. You blush at the sudden action you look down.

"Um…when do they go back to their positions?" You ask as you become a little embarrassed.

"At 6 o'clock, they don't come after you after six," Mike answered. "I've been the night security guard for a few weeks and I've never seen them quite like this." Foxy looked down slightly.

"That would be me fault. Today…today be the anniversary of the bite of 1987," Foxy said in a sorrowful voice. "They are going to be extra active tonight…we all are." You look at Foxy as you see the sorrow in his eyes. A drop of oil, a tear, fell from Foxy's eye and you notice that the animatronics have more emotions then you came to realize. They were actually able to express them a little more than expected. You turn slightly and hug the poor fox. He is caught off guard by the action, but he relaxes and hugs you back. The clock struck 6 and the animatronics made their way back to the stage. Foxy smiled at actually being able to protect those he cared about.

"It's over, finally," You say softly. "That was one heck of a night. I think I need a nap." Foxy chuckled as he sat up slightly. You carefully got off him and he got up.

"Let's get out of here," Foxy said as he began to crawl through the passage. Mike went in next, but before you went you looked at the monitor again. Freddy was back on the stage, but he was looking at the camera still. He was watching you in a way and scared you. You shake out of the terrible trance and crawl through the passage yourself. You came out the passage and Foxy closed the entrance. They both saw your worried look. "What be the matter, lassie?"

"Freddy was on the stage, but he continued to stare at the camera. It was as if he could see me, or knew we were watching them," You answer as you hug yourself softly. "It sent chills down my spine as he stared and it felt as if he was right there looking straight at me." Foxy's eyes go soft and he lifted his eye patch. He walked over to you and he hugs you tightly.

"It'll be alright, lass. I won't let them reach ye," Foxy said soothingly. "They will have to go through me first." You blush at the comment, but calm down. He calms you so easily. Why is that? Do you…do you like him? Or is like even the word for it?

After a few minutes, Mike left Pirate's Cove carefully and snuck into the back office where he grabbed his bag and he normally walked as if he was back there the entire time. Freddy's head turned to Mike as he left as if confused. You chuckle at the sight and pull your head back into the curtain. You look at Foxy.

"Now, I am going to take a nap," You say as you yawn. Foxy chuckles at your comment and the fact that your yawn was a little high pitched.

"Ye yawn be quite adorable," Foxy said with a wink. You blush at this and go over to a nearby bench. You lay down and just kind of curl up. You didn't want to go home. You wanted to stay here with Foxy. "Ye know it be softer if ye were at home on a bed." Foxy bent down to look at you. You look at him sleepily.

"One, this bench is actually quite comfy," You say groggily which made Foxy laugh. "Two, I feel safer here." You close your eyes before you can hear what Foxy has to say. After about an hour or so, you feel someone shake you slightly. You wake up slightly due to the shaking.

"Hey, wake up. Please, tell me you're alright," You slowly sit up and yawn.

"What's the big idea interrupting my nap?" You ask as you wipe the sleep away from your eyes. You see that guard from yesterday, the one that showed you around. "Hey man, what's up?" The guard let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought worse when I saw you lying there," The guard said. "I never saw you leave the Pizzeria." You stand up and stretch. You quickly sit back down as the pain reminded you of your leg injury. The guard sees this and instantly gets worried.

"That's because I didn't leave," You say as you pull your leg up to you so that the guard wouldn't touch it. "Stop staring at my injury, jeez!" The guard looks at you as he realized what you said.

"You stayed all night!" The guard said surprised. "You must be better at hiding than I thought." You look at him with a dumb look.

"One, you could have told me that the animatronics turn into psychos at night," You say sternly. "Two, I got through the night fine. I was with Foxy and he protected me." The guard looked to the still fox.

"What happened to your leg, (insert name)?" He asked as his attention turns back to it. You sigh as you realize you have to tell him what happened. You explain the events that went up to that, but not saying a word of the secret room.

"I went into the utility room and I see Foxy chained to a wall. He was moving uncontrollably and he looked to be scared when I came in," You explain. "He told me that the others messed with his servos and is causing him to lose control of his actions. I went up on top of some boxes and put a block of wood in his mouth so he wouldn't bite me. I was just about to be finished when he spit out the wood and unintentionally bit down on my leg. I punched him off and flipped the last switch. Then, I got him down from the chains." The guard was amazed at this and proceeded to remain seated throughout the explanation.

"Then, what happened?" He asked as he looked at your leg again. "Did he do something to you next or did he help you, what?" You chuckle at his interest.

"He then slowly took back control of his body and then looked at me. When he realized that he had bit me then, he was quickly upon me concerned and worried," You explain as a smile appeared on your face. "Foxy grabbed a nearby cloth and wrapped it around my leg. Then, he picked me up in his arms and sneakily got me to safety, being sure to avoid the others." The guard looked at the curtain and then looked at you.

"You went through some heck last night then," The guard said with a small smile. "You and Mike." You nod and let out a sigh.

"Yeah, but I am in debt to Foxy for saving my life three times last night," You say as you look over at the silent, non-moving, Foxy. "He's my hero." You could almost see a smile form on Foxy's face, which made you smile more. The guard smiles at you.

"Well, let's get your leg properly wrapped and then you can head home for the rest of the day," The guard said as he helped you up. You look at him with a stern look, emotion quickly changing.

"I still have work to do for your information and with my injury, or not, I will continue it," You say in a stern voice. "You have no control over me. I can handle myself pretty well as you can see. As long as Foxy is near me, I will be quite alright." The guard looked at and shook his head.

"Why are you so stubborn? You're worse than Foxy," He said as he left the room to go get a First-Aid kit. You smile at his comment and you sit back down on the bench. Foxy, finally, breaks from his stance and goes over to you.

"Did ye really mean that, lass?" He asked curiously. You laugh at his sudden interest.

"Yes, indeed I did," You answer with a smile. "If it wasn't for you, I would be dead." Foxy rubbed the back of his head with his normal hand.

"Lassie, I be no hero, I be a coward," Foxy said sorrowfully. "I mean I run from the landlubbers instead of fighting back and if I did ye wouldn't have to hide from the barnacles." You get up and slowly go over to him. You place a hand on his cheek and make him look at you.

"You're more of a hero then you give yourself credit for," You say softly. Foxy's eyes reveal the surprised emotion of your kindness.

"Lassie…"He said softly. You reach up and give him a kiss on the cheek. His eyes widen at your sudden action. "Lassie, ye….why did ye?" You laugh at his sudden confusion as you back up from him.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," You say teasingly. Foxy looks at you with a challenging look and you smile back. You see the guard come and he notices Foxy moving.

"Yar me matey, how ye be doin' on this fine day?" Foxy said kindly. The guard smiled at him somewhat and walks over to you.

"Ok, I got some bandages and some medicine to put on it so this is going to hurt a bit," The guard said as he and Foxy led you to a box, so you could sit.

"Alright let's just get this over with," You say as you brace yourself for the pain. Foxy took your hand, which caused you to look at him.

"Squeeze me hand if ye feel pain, trust me it won't a thing," Foxy said kindly as he. You hold onto his hand with a smile and a very slight blush. The guard unwrapped your leg and the wholes where Foxy bit you were clear, or, at least, bloody enough to spot. Your leg was stained a tint of red from the blood, but otherwise it looked like it stopped bleeding. The guard then grabbed a cloth and then the medicine. He put some on the rag and began to clean the wound. The pain made you jerk somewhat, but you hold onto Foxy's hand. Foxy looks at you with concern at the sight of the amount of pain you are in.

After a while of the painful procedure, the guard pulled the rag away from your leg and you let out a sigh of relief. You look at the guard as he grabs the bandages. He begins to wrap your leg very carefully, trying not to hurt you. You look at Foxy, who returns your gaze. He seemed to be concerned about you.

"There your leg is all wrapped up; it should begin to heal now," The guard said as he picked up the medical supplies he brought in.

"Thank…goodness," You say relieved that it was over. You stand up and realize that you still had a holt of Foxy's hand. You let go of it and blush.

"Ye really were squeezing me hand during the process. I usually don't feel stuff like that, but ye have a bit of strength in ye, lass," Foxy said as he opened and closed his hand. You smile slightly, but you start to feel bad, because you think you've caused him pain.

"I'm sorry, Foxy," You apologized. "I didn't mean to squeeze that hard, it just really hurt." Foxy just smiles at you with a generous face..

"It be alright lass, I forgive ye," He said in his rough pirate accent. You blush a bit more, but you brush it off.

"Well, that means I can get back to work," You say as you look at the guard. The guard rolled his eyes at your comment and leaves chuckling. You look at Foxy, who looks at you confused. "What is it, Foxy?"

"Why do ye want to stay 'ere?" Foxy asked in a puzzled voice. "I mean, ye be injured, so ye will end up being stuck here over night again if ye stay. Do ye really want to go through the horror again?" You smile at Foxy, who looks more worried than anything.

"I am staying because I need to finish you up, so that the kids will be able to see the Great Foxy again," You say as limp over to him. "I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it. By the end of this week, you will be prepared well enough to do all your tricks and be running up to full capacity." Foxy's eyes widen at your answer and happiness fills his expression.

"Yar, ye really think they will re-open Pirate's Cove to the children? Will I be able to see all the little children and run around like in the old days?" Foxy asked as his excitement grew. You smile and nod happily.

"I promise, that by the time I am done that you will feel brand new," You say in a confident voice. Foxy hugs you in his excitement and you take this opportunity to cling to him and bury your face in his red fur. You two hug for good 10 minutes until Foxy lets you go.

"Thank-ye lass, you've given me something that I've haven't had in a long time," Foxy said with soft eyes.

"What would that be, Foxy?" You ask curiously awaiting his answer.

"You've given me hope," He answered. "I'd given up hope that I would ever be repaired or even be near a child again. When ye came and began fixing me, I got me hope back." You smile at him with a cheerful expression. You actually are helping him. The thing that you found most interesting was that the animatronic in front of you expressed more emotion that the other three. He seemed be built to share the feelings of others almost like he was their family. Foxy was the most unique animatronic you've come across and it made you love him even more. You couldn't believe that you were falling for animatronic, but you really didn't mind. He was probably the sweetest and kindest guy you've met.

"Well, I guess we'll see how fast I can get you fixed with one leg," You say as you laugh slightly. Foxy chuckles a bit and you get back to work. Your friend not arguing with you at all as you continued to repair him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Accident

After a few weeks of hanging out with Foxy and hiding from the trio, you feel as if you really made a difference in Foxy's damage. He no longer had as many holes. His voice was as smooth as it used to be and he was faster than when you first met him. You felt happy with your progress so far, but you still had a while to go. You walk into Pirate's Cove, where you find Foxy waiting patiently.

"Hello lass, how ye day be going?" He said happily as he obviously is happy with your presence as his tail began to wag back and forth. You walk up to him.

"I'm doing great and you?" You ask as you put your tool box down.

"I will be better after you check something for me," Foxy said with a worried look. You look at him curiously.

"What's wrong, Foxy?" You ask as you get a little closer. You realize he is holding the back of his neck fairly tightly. "Is it something to do with your neck?" He nods slightly.

"Um…I can't stop twitching and I don't know why, but when I hold me neck like this it stops," Foxy said as he looked used his hook to gesture to his raised arm.

"Let's see what exactly happens," You say as you approach him. "Foxy, let go of your neck for a second." Foxy nodded said as he slowly let go. That's when his head began twitching uncontrollably and looked to be hurting him. You could see sparks come from his neck each time his head would twitch. Foxy quickly grabbed his neck in the odd fashion again and it stopped.

"Ye see lass, I can't stop and it be hurting me neck," Foxy said as he sat down on a nearby box. You open your tool box and pull out a screwdriver, a wrench, a couple nails, and a few other things.

"Let's see what the problem is then," You say as you go behind him. You manage to open the back of his neck without having him move his hand. Except, as soon as you open it smoke puffs out, causing you to cough. "I don't know what happened, but it's bad if there is smoke."

"Ye can see what the problem be though, right?" He asked as he turned his head slightly.

"I just need the smoke to clear out of the way first," You say as you wave it away from the area. After the smoke was gone you took a look. You see a couple of the mechanisms in his neck were damaged and the gears looked to smashed together. "This is going to take me a minute, but I can fix it." After a while of painful repair work to Foxy, you clean the oil off your hands and you close up the back of his neck. Foxy stood up still holding his neck.

"It be alright to let go now?" He asked as he looked at you. You nod happily. Foxy hesitantly let go of his neck and the twitching had stopped. "Oh thank-ye lassie, ye do not know how much pain that twitching caused me." You hug him and look up at the furry animatronic.

"It's no problem," You say as you look at your watch. "Oh, I gotta go talk to Mr. Frazbear. He said he had a repair job for me." You begin to walk out of the area, when Foxy grabs you suddenly.

"Yar pardon me sudden action, but I can't hold it back no longer," Foxy said as he pulled you over to him. A fear began to rise into your mind as you became dangerously close to him. He bends down somewhat and leans in. You blush at how close you are to him, but the fear is still there. What if he was out to kill you this whole time? He finally was really close and you could feel his breath against your face. He then pressed his lips to yours. Your eyes go wide with the action, but you relax as you begin to enjoy it. Foxy pulled away and let go of you. "Sorry, I couldn't handle it no more." You smile at him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem at all, Foxy. I don't think I want to fix that part of you," You say as you wink at him before grabbing your tool box. Foxy blushes as you say that and he smiles. You leave the cove and walk out into the chaos of children that unfolded outside. You go to your boss's office and look in to find him doing paperwork.

"Aw, (insert name), come in," He said as he noticed you standing in the doorway. You sit down and look at the man.

"You needed me for something?" You ask curiously. Mr. Frazbear put down his pen and nodded.

"I got this new animatronic, but she will not turn on for some reason," Mr. Frazbear said obviously frustrated. "I need her operational before I can introduce her to the rest of them. Can you see if you can fix her?" A new animatronic; He bought a new one? Well, more fun for me I guess.

"Sure, what's her name?" You ask intently.

"I don't have a name for her, yet, but I know that she is a wolf and she is just as active as Foxy," He answered. "I am counting on you." You nod as you leave the office with your tool box in hand. You walk over to an empty room and see the silver wolf standing there. You smile at the amazing creature as you near it. You put your tool box down and look at the wolf's many features. It looked so real, just like Foxy did. There was so much detail put into the animatronic that it surprised you.

"Don't worry my new friend, you'll be up and running soon," You say to the idle machine. You open your tool box and grab your screwdriver. You hear something behind you as you pull it out. You turn around and you see something yellow in the shadows. "Hello, who's there?"

"It's…me…" The voice said in a static/mechanical voice. You take a step back as you realize it's an animatronic, but it couldn't be Chica because she was on stage and the voice sounded male.

"Who are you?" You ask again as fear began to rise in your voice. The animatronic stood up and you see the small white spots that showed his eyes. You take a step back as you see it rise.

"It's….me…" It said again as it came closer. You realize it's a golden version of Freddy Fazbear.

"That's not a good answer, tell who you really are," You say as you bump into the idle animatronic. The animatronic was now only in arms-reach of you. It looked at you and tilted it's head to side almost as if it was broken and its mouth opened up slightly. It screeched loudly and you scream as it grabbed you.

~With Foxy~

Foxy was satisfied with the action he had done. He had finally kissed you and was blushing at the thought of doing again later. He smiled calmly to himself as he now knew love and he was finally happy.

He heard the loud screech and he heard you scream. He quickly ran out of Pirate's Cove as the kids look in the direction the scream came from. He realizes that you are in trouble.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" The voice yelled again. The kids backed away. Foxy ran in the direction of the scream.

"(insert name)! (insert name), where are ye?" He called as he ran. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica decided to follow curious at Foxy's sudden reaction to the event. The screaming got louder and louder as Foxy neared the room. Fred Frazbear came out of his office as he saw Foxy run down the hall, but that's when he heard your scream and he began running down the hall also. Foxy came to door when, the screaming stopped. He gulped and opened the door as his fear grew.

"Foxy, what are you doing?" Fred said as he got near the fox. Foxy looked at him, but opened the door fully. They saw the idle wolf animatronic standing in the middle of the room, but it looked different. It was standing in a puddle of blood and blood stains could easily be seen on its fur, especially near the head area. Foxy slowly walked up to it and he saw written on the wall behind it in blood was "IT'S

ME." Foxy fell to his knees as he realized what happened. Oil began to leak from his eyes fear became reality; you were dead. "How could this happen? Oh, (insert name), I am so sorry." Fred fell on his knees next to Foxy as he began to cry also. The trio came as they see what has unfolded. They do not understand what is going on, but realize that someone was stuffed into the suit before them and began to comfort the two.

The ambulance came and got the suit to the hospital and got the body out as quickly as they could. After a couple hours, the hospital proclaimed that you were dead and that they couldn't save you. Fred was dropped of charges because they found golden animatronic fur along the blood soaked ground. The animatronic was brought back to the Pizzeria and was placed back in that room for storage until the construction of the new attraction was done.

Foxy had never been the same since that day. He was sad and secluded once again, knowing that you, his only love, was dead and wouldn't be returning. Midnight stuck the clock and he got up from his box. Foxy looked out from his curtain, not caring if one of the three sees him. They were all running around somewhere. Foxy came out and began walking down the same hall he ran down to try and save you. He walked for a while in his sorrow as he came to the door he didn't wish to open. He grabs the door handle and slowly pushes himself into the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Newcomer

He walked in the dimly lit room and sees the silvery wolf animatronic standing in the middle of the room as idle as it had been from when it came here. Foxy walked up to it and placed a hand on its shoulder. The wolf was cleaned since the…accident.

"(insert name), I be sorry. I wasn't there to save ye," Foxy said as oil began to come from his eyes again. "I be….I a-am sorry." He broke down and began crying his oily tears. He looks up at the animatronic and see's it's on switch. With reluctant movements, he flipped the switch and stood back, his cheeks still stained with oil. The animatronic came alive. It's eyes were a bright yellow and spoke with a cheery voice.

"Hey kids, I see a couple wild ones in the crowd tonight and that is perfectly alright for m-m-m-me," The animatronic said as her voice began to malfunction. The eyes changed to a different color suddenly; they were now (your eye color). "F-F-F-F-OOO-XX-XY" Foxy walked up to the animatronic as he heard it say his name.

"(insert name), is that ye?" Foxy asked as he studied the animatronic closely.

"N-N-NO! G-GE-TT A-A-A-WAY FR-FROM M-M-MEE! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The animatronic suddenly said as it screeched loudly and its head went low. Foxy grabbed the animatronics' head and lifted it up to look at it.

"(insert name), please answer me, is that ye, please," Foxy asked frantically. The animatronics' eyes lit up again and looked up.

"F-F-Foxy?" It said before it shut down again. Foxy picked up the animatronic and went over to a nearby table. He pushed everything off the table causing a lot of noise, which made Fred come out of his office.

"What is going on in here?" He said as he came into the room. He sees Foxy with the new animatronic. "What are you doing?!" Foxy didn't answer him as he grabbed a pair of jump cables and attached one them to a battery and the other ends to the animatronic. The animatronic jolted up and the room went silent. Foxy turned off the battery and removed the jump cables from the animatronics' head.

"(insert name)?" Foxy asked as he made the animatronic sit up. It looked to him and stared for a moment.

"Foxy?" It said as you finally took control of the mechanical body. Foxy's eyes lit up with happiness and he hugged you.

"Oh (inset name), I thought I lost ye forever!" Foxy said happily. You slowly hug him back as your new body was hard to manage.

"W-W-What hap-p-pen to m-m-me?" You ask as your realize that your hands were now furry. Foxy let go of you and looked at you with sorrow in his eyes.

"Ye…ye be one of us now," He said as his ears went down. You look down at the rest of your body and noticed your silvery furry coat and the claws on your feet and hands. You slowly reach up and you feel your ears and muzzle. You are a animatronic now.

"Well-l-l, I-I guess-s I have s-some things-s I n-n-e-ee-d to learn the-then huh?" You ask with a slight smile. Foxy smiled at you and helped you off the table. Fred came up to you in astonishment.

"(inset name), is that really you?" He asked as he looked at your eyes. You nod and smile somewhat.

"It's me, alright," You say as you get control of your new voice. Fred smiled widely and hugged you. You hug him somewhat, still not use to the new movements.

"Well, I guess you get to live here now," Fred said with a chuckle. You smile as you try to walk. You almost fall as soon as you take your first step, but Foxy caught you.

"Be careful there, lass," Foxy said as he helped straighten you up. "Ye will be walking a little differently from now on." You smile at him, but look back down to your furry feet. You both slowly walk down the hallway as you came to the main room. The birthday party had ended during that time and it was empty and spotless.

"You really know how to clean up a place, Mr. Frazbear," You say as you look around.

"You can call me Fred," He said as they walked up to the stage. The other three animatronics looked at you, noticing that you were the newcomer.

"Who is this, Fred?" Freddy asked as he gestured to you. Bonnie looked at you too, but looked more attracted then anything.

"Y-yeah, who is she?" He asked as he looked away somewhat. Chica looked and looked over joyed.

"Oh boy, another girl, I finally have someone to talk to!" Chica said as she jumped up and down. You look at Freddy and smiled.

"Hello Freddy, it's me the mechanic that's been fixing you," You say as you look up at the trio.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Goldie

"Wait, what, how are you…when did you?" Freddy asked as he became overly confused.

"How the heck are you alive?" Bonnie asked as he came a little closer.

"We all saw the blood from the attack," Chica asked curiously. You smile at your fellow animatronics.

"I don't even now, but I am here now," You say as you look down at your body again. Freddy now felt sorry for what they all had been doing and how they treated you, now knowing the fate that awaited you if they had down what they were going to do in the first place.

"I…I'm sorry that you have go through this," Freddy said as sadness took his voice. Bonnie and Chica felt the same and returned the apology as well.

"It's alright, either way this would have happened to me," You say as you realize why they were apologizing. You look at Foxy as he took a step away.

"Ye don't even realize that I let go of ye arm a while ago, ye been walking just fine halfway down the hallway," Foxy said with a chuckle. You look down at your feet again and walked a few paces.

"Hey, I can walk," You say jokingly. Everyone laughed and silence took a hold of the room again.

"So, what happened to ye, (inset name)?" Foxy asked as he sat down in a nearby chair. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica sat down on the stage and Fred pulled up a chair also. You guessed that you really didn't have a choice at this point.

"Well, I went to work on the new animatronic, because Fred said it wasn't powering on like it was supposed to," You answer. "Then, I hear something behind me. I turn around and I see an animatronic sitting down in the darkness. I ask it who it was, thinking it was probably Foxy trying to scare me, again." You point an accusing finger at Foxy who just chuckles.

"It be true, I have scared her quite a few times," Foxy said with a clever smile.

"Anyway, the thing stands up and says "It's me." At this point I am frustrated and scared at the same time. I ask it again "who are you" and it replies "it's me" again. It began walking towards me and I see it's a golden version of Freddy. I back up to the idle animatronic and ask it again "really who are you." By this point it's within arms-reach of me and it tilts head and screeches loudly. It grabs me and that's when I screamed." Foxy looked at you sadly.

"I…I am sorry, (inset name). If I had just been faster, I would've saved ye," Foxy said sorrowfully as his ears went back. You walk over to him, feeling his sadness. You place a hand on his shoulder and he looks at you.

"You at least tried and that's what matters, Foxy," You reassure. "I could never be mad at you." Foxy smiles at slightly. Freddy got off the stage and walked up to you.

"I know who attacked you and I can't believe it either," Freddy said in a low tone. He didn't seem to like to talk about the matter.

"Who, Freddy?" You ask curiously. Bonnie and Chica looked to each other and then looked back to Freddy.

"Do you want me to say it Freddy?" Bonnie asked as he stood up next to him. Freddy looked at Bonnie and nodded as he turned away.

"If it's a touchy subject, then you don't have to tell me," You say not wanting to cause bad feelings.

"No, it's not for me and Chica, but it's different for poor Freddy," Bonnie said. He looks at you directly. "The animatronic you described is Golden Freddy; Goldie for short." "Golden Freddy" wait there were five animatronics?

"There was another animatronic here the whole time? Why wasn't I notified of this?" You ask as you look at Fred. He held up his arms in denial.

"I didn't know it was active. I bought the place and they told me he had been shut down and wasn't to be used, so I got new animatronics, which are the ones before you," Fred explained. "So, thinking that he had been shut down and was just sitting in the storage room, I didn't think he would come after you." You look back at Bonnie.

"If he was shut down, then how is he moving?" You ask him as your confusion shows.

"Because he wasn't," Bonnie answered. "He just played opossum on everyone and only showed his true intentions, when he thought the time was right. Like, how you were fixing up Foxy."

"Wait, so you're saying that he has been watching me the whole time?" You say as you start to feel fear again. Freddy nodded and turned back to you.

"Yes, yes he has," Freddy answered. "He didn't like the fact that you were repairing the "out-of-order" animatronic and decided to put an end to it. I overheard his plan, but I had no idea when or where he would pull it off, nor did I know it would lead to this..."

"So, Golden Freddy was the animatronic I had to worry about, not all of you. I mean, I still had to worry, but I mean the one that no one expected was the one that I should've kept an eye out for," You say as you look down. "So, is…is Golden Freddy still around, or will he be idle for a while?"

Freddy looked in the direction of the storage room, where he saw white dots in the crack of a door that was labeled "Storage." He growled silently, but looked at you.

"He knows your alive, (insert name)," Freddy said as he looked down. Wait, how did he know?

"What do you mean?" You ask as you take a step back.

"He means that he will not rest until ye are dead," Foxy said as he put his hand over his eyes. "When Golden Freddy sets out to do something, he doesn't stop until he accomplishes what he wants to do and, right now, he wants ye gone." Your fear shot out the roof.

"S-so, I'm being-g hun-hun-hunted!" You say as your voice began to break up as your fear made it malfunction. Foxy realizes this, stands up, and begins to reassure you.

"It'll be alright, lass. I won't let him get ye," He said as he pulled you into a hug. You cling to him, burying your muzzle in his red fur.

"Why does he not like me? I mean, understand why you guys are acting the way you do, but why does he want to kill me even though I am trying to help," You ask as your oily tears began to go down your cheeks. "I am like you guys now, so why is he still after me?" Freddy placed a hand on your shoulder and you look at him.

"We won't let him get to you," Freddy said in a caring tone. Bonnie and Chica walked up and both nodded.

"Yeah, he'll have to go through us if he wants to get to you, (inset name)," Bonnie said confidently.

"I won't let him get my new friend, either," Chica said as she hugged you from behind. It turned into a group hug and Fred just smiled.

"Well, I guess you guys can protect her for the night, I have to get home and design my plans for the new attraction, where she'll be stationed," Fred said as he began walking away. "Welcome, to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, (insert name). This will be your new family, I guess." You nodded and he left the building. You all broke up the hug and were just standing there.

"So, where is the storage room exactly?" You ask as you look around a little skittishly. Chica pointed to a door down the hall to your left.

"It's down there," She answered as she lowered her wing.

"When the doors closed, he has powered off for the time being. When the door is cracked open, he is watching," Freddy answered. "When the door is….open, he is walking around." You look down the hallway and see the cracked open door. You quickly pull your head back and hugged Foxy.

"He's watching us," You say as you hugged the red fox. Foxy blushed slightly, but pushed it away as he hugged you back as he began to comfort you.

"It be alright, lassie," Foxy reassured in a comforting voice. "I'll protect ye." You stop shaking, but you don't want to let go of Foxy. Bonnie appeared to have a jealous look on his face, but it quickly changed when he heard the creaking of a door. You look and you see the door slowly opening. You hug Foxy tighter as your fear grows. Foxy pulled you away somewhat and got ready. Bonnie's eyes narrowed and he ran down the hallway.

"Bonnie what are you doing?!" Freddy called after him. Bonnie rammed into the door, closing it shut. He held it there and looked at Freddy.

"GET SOMETHING TO BARRACADE IT!" Bonnie yelled as he held the door shut. You could hear what sounded like something pounding on the door. You and the rest began looking for something heavy. You see a box and began pushing in to the hallway, but it was pretty heavy. Freddy sees you and begins to help you push. Bonnie gets pushed away from the door, but rams the door shut again. "HURRY!" You two push the box up against the door and you grab a long wooden plank that was laying against the wall and slide it through the gab in the handle. Chica ran down the hallway with a hammer and some nails She nailed the board to the wall on both sides. We all back away from the door as the pounding continued.

"Do you think it worked?" You ask as you look at Foxy, was ready to fight something. Foxy shrugged as you all looked at the door. You all hear a horrible screech and then silence. You let out a sigh of relief as you lean up against the wall.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Fully Operational

"I don't know if I can do this if I will have to worry about him every day," You say as you slide down to the floor. "I know I shouldn't be thinking this, but I wonder if it would've been safer for you guys if I never came back." Foxy looked at you quickly and was right there in front of you at your level.

"Don't ye ever say that again, (insert name)," Foxy says as he took your hand. You look up at him. "I wouldn't be able to forgive meself if ye were dead." He was so worried about you that he made you blush. Bonnie's eyes narrowed slightly, but hid it.

"I'm sorry, Foxy," You say. "It's just now that you are all in danger, because you are trying to help me." Freddy walked over and held out his hand to help you up.

"We will be just fine," Freddy said with a kind smile. You take his hand and he pulls you up. "You don't have to ask us to do this. We want to protect you." You look at everyone. They all nodded in agreement.

"We won't let that land lubber near ye, lass," Foxy said as he took your hand again. "I promise that. Ye helped me when I had no hope left and now I will help ye in your time of need." You blush slightly and hug him.

"You guys are the best!" You say as you hug Foxy. "I am glad I met you all." The others hugged you two and it turned into a group hug basically. You guys separated and looked back at the door.

"I swear if he can find a way out of there," Bonnie said as his voice trailed off as his hands turned into fists. Freddy looked at the door intently.

"I wouldn't count on it, Bonnie, but we will have to keep a close eye on that door and the vents," Freddy said. "Even though he is probably too big to fit through them." You chuckle at the fact that Freddy just called him fat. He looks at you confused.

"You called him fat, Freddy," You say as you broke out into a little laugh. Freddy re-says what he said and he begins chuckling as well.

"Well, he is," He said smiling. "He was the original Freddy, but he was too heavy for playing with the kids, so they made a lighter version of him, which is me." You laugh a little more and you walk over to a curtain with a sign says "UNDER CONSTRUCTION: DO NOT ENTER."

"I guess this will be my own room, when they get it finished, huh?" You ask as you turn back to your friends. Chica nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, I overheard them talking about it," Chica said. "I will keep the details for you to find out on your own, but they said it was going to be called "Wild Woods." You liked the sound of the name.

"I guess it suits a wolf animatronic doesn't it," You say as you look at your new body again.

"I guess, ye me are on the same crew, well, we would," Foxy said as he looked at you kindly, but you could see past it and see his sadness. You go over to him and place a hand on his cheek.

"I made you a promise, Foxy, and I am going to keep it," You say with a confident look. "I said I would get you fixed to where you could play with the kids again and I will." Foxy looked at you instantly when you said that.

"But ye are no longer human," He said. "How are ye going to fixed me?" You smile at him.

"I will find a way, Foxy. I always have," You say. "I won't break my promise to you." Foxy's eyes swelled up with oily tears and he hugged you. You hug him back.

"Ye are stubborn, ye know that?" Foxy ask as he an oily tear ran down his face. You smile happily and hug him a little tighter. You let go of him.

"Now, let's go get your parts fixed," You say as you take his hand. You pull him down the hallway, back towards where you left your toolbox last. Bonnie looked jealous.

"Why does she like him, he's broken?" He mumbled as he walked back to stage following after Freddy and Chica.

"Maybe because he kissed her when she was human and he wasn't trying to kill her either," Chica said as she picked up her cupcake. Bonnie and Freddy looked at her.

"Wait, you saw him kiss her?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"And her walking around and you didn't tell us?" Freddy asked as he gestured between him and Bonnie. Chica sighed and looked at her fellow stage members.

"I have a cupcake that is a prop and doubles as camera monitor. I can see anything that goes on in this place," Chica said. "I knew she was here the whole time after we lost Foxy the first time. The only reason I didn't go after them, is because I thought it was cute." Bonnie growled slightly and crossed his arms.

"Calm down, Bonnie," Freddy said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't see how she likes that broken pirate," Bonnie said as he gestured to the direction they went.

"It's because he doesn't just love her for how she looks, Bonnie," Chica snapped at him, which made him jump. "He loves her because of what she did for him when she was human. She was trying to fix him, even when he had no hope of being able to come out again. She still stayed to fix him after the first night and after he bit her on her leg. He loves her for her kind heart and pure soul and she loves him for the exact same reason; that is true love, Bonnie."

You and Foxy continued down the hallway, free of the trio. Foxy was happy to be alone with you, finally. He stretched and put his arm around your shoulders. You look at him somewhat, but just scoot closer to him. He pulled you a little closer as you guys neared the room. You reach out and opened the door. You both entered and you walk over to a table, where your toolbox sat. You then open it and see how small the tools look compared to your new hands. Foxy walked over to you and took your hand. You look at him and see his kind smile.

"(insert name), can I…can I try something?" He asked as became a little nervous.

"Sure, I guess," You say as you turn to him. He gulps as he came closer to you. He began to lean in and you realize what he wishes to do. You smile and meet him halfway. His eyes widened as he feels you kiss him. He seems surprised at first, but he slowly relaxes and you notice his tense muscles unwind. He pulls you closer and returns the kiss. You two kissed for a good 5 minutes and then separated for air.

"W-wow," He said as he sighed happily. You could see that around his cheeks that the tint of his fur was darker than the rest and you giggle. You kiss him on the cheek and turn back to your toolbox.

"You're more of a thief than a pirate and do you know why?" You ask. Foxy looked at your curiously as he broke out of his daze.

"How am I a thief, lassie?" He asked as he sat on the table. You look at him with a smile.

"Because you're the little thief that stole my heart," You answer. Foxy blushed at your response and turned away. You smile at your triumph of making him blush and pull out your screwdriver. You pull over a box. "Sit on the box, not the table." Foxy chuckled and got down. He sat down and you got to work. You open his back panel up and see all the loose wires, crooked gears, and bent bolts.

"What are ye looking at back there?" He said teasingly. You hit him slightly and he just smiles.

"This going to take me a bit," You say as you pull up a small chair. "Can you keep still for a while?" Foxy nodded and kept as still as he could. You grab your screwdriver and wrench from your toolbox, along with a bag of nails and bolts. You sit back down and get to work. First, you begin straightening up the gears so that they turned properly. You pull out a can of oil from your toolbox and began greasing them up as well. Then, you began putting the wires back in place with your wire cutters and water-proof electrical tape. It took a little longer than you expected, but you got all the wires in their appropriate spots. Finally, you grabbed your screwdriver and wrench and began working on the bolts. You had to take one out, then replace it, and then start the process over with the next bolt. You were extra careful around the gears, because one mess up and Foxy could accidently lock up. Satisfied with your work you close Foxy's back panel and put your tools up.

"Are ye done yet?" Foxy asked as he looked at you. You nod at him happily.

"Let's see how you function now, get up and start doing something you would normally do with the children," You instruct, but Foxy just stood there. "What is it Foxy?"

"Well….um….I usually do tricks for them, but I can't," Foxy said sadly.

"Why can't you? Is there something else wrong?" You ask as you become worried. Foxy looked down to his legs.

"Me legs got damaged a long time ago. We had a mechanic look at them, but he said they were beyond repair," Foxy said with a sad smile as he looked up. "Ye see lass, I can't do me tricks again, because I need me legs to do them." You smile at this because you take it as a challenge.

"Sit your butt back down then," You say smiling confidently. Foxy raised an eyebrow, but he did as he was told. You grab your wrench and screwdriver and got down on your knees. You begin working on his legs, but he almost was hesitant when he saw you do this.

"(insert name), it be no use. They said it be beyond repair," Foxy protested. You just smirk at him and grab your screwdriver from your side. You unscrew the opening to his leg so you could take a look at the spring, which allowed him to jump around and run fast. You see that it was tangled with itself and that it was bent in an odd fashion. You smile at this and you start your first priority that was to untangle the spring. As soon as you touch, Foxy flinched. You realize that it hurts to touch it. You look at him with a sad look.

"I know you said that it's beyond repair, but I am going to make sure you are working at full capacity and are completely repaired even if I have to take my legs off and put them on you," You say sternly. "Now, you are going to have hold as still as you possible can, because I see the problems and I think I can fix them. It's just going to hurt a lot." Foxy looked at you with confusion filling his expression.

"Why do ye care so much for a broken down animatronic like me, anyway?" He asked as he felt pain rise in his leg as you begin to untangle the spring.

"Well, I have three reasons for that," You say as you get the last tangle out of the spring which caused Foxy to wine slightly. "One, I made you a promise and I intend to keep it."

"Ow, and what are the other two, ow?" Foxy asked as he tried to keep back his yell.

"Two, I love to fix things," You say with a clever smile. You stop what you're doing and look up at the animatronic that you called your friend. "Three, I…I love you, Foxy." Foxy's eyes widened at the sound of that answer and he blushed slightly.

"Lass, I…I be speechless," Foxy said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I loved ye ever since ye came into Pirates Cove; ever since you came into me life." You smile at him and give him a quick kiss before getting back to work. You grabbed you wrench and began to bend the spring back in its initial position. As soon as you were done, you closed up the panel and began work on the other leg. You look up at Foxy and see the pain in his eyes.

"I am almost done, Foxy," You say reassuringly. "After this leg, we will see if you can walk more properly." Foxy nodded as he put his hand over his mouth and prepared for another shot of pain. You open up the panel and see that it's the same problem as it was with the other leg. You untangle the spring, which took you a little longer than last time, and bend it back in place. You close up the panel and stand up.

"It be done now, right?" Foxy asked as he removed his hand for his mouth and looked up at you. You hold out your hand to him.

"Well, let's see," You answer. "Stand up, please." Foxy took your hand and stood up. You let go and back away. He looked puzzled and looked down at his legs.

"I…I don't feel the pain anymore," He said as he looked back up at you. You smile happily.

"Try walking around," You instruct as you begin to jump a bit. Foxy took a few steps forward and then began to walk around more and more.

"It doesn't hurt to walk anymore," Foxy said as his excitement began to grow. He began to run around the room. "I can run without having to stop!" You clap your hands and jump up and down like an excited child.

"Let's go try doing one of your tricks," You say as you go over to the door. Foxy smiled and grabbed your hand. You both ran down the hallway, laughing and jumping. You both came into the main room and the trio looks at you two. Freddy walked down from the stage.

"What's got you two riled up?" He asked as he saw the excitement in Foxy's eyes. "Did something good happen?" Foxy nodded and looked around. He saw the bar that he used to use for his old flip and ran for the wall. The others realized what he was doing and became instantly worried.

"Foxy, no you remember what happened last time!" Bonnie called after him.

"Please, don't Foxy you'll hurt yourself!" Chica yelled. Foxy didn't listen to any of them. He ran up the wall and pushed off. He grabs a hold of the bar and lifts himself up to where he is vertical with the ground. You see him look at you and smile. He pushes off the bar and flips three times. He lands on his on his feet and lifts his hook up in the air.

"Yar, mateys!" He yells happily. "Me legs are fixed! I can do me signature trick!" The others broke out in happy cheers.

"That's amazing, Foxy!" Chica called happily as she jumped off the stage. Bonnie was just staring in amazement.

"How are your legs fixed? They said that they were damaged beyond repair," Freddy said as he came up to the red fox. Foxy looked at you and smiled.

"Ye all can thank me lass," He said as he pointed at you with his hook. "She repaired me legs as if they are brand new." They all look at you and you twirl a screwdriver in your hand.

"I guess even as an animatronic I am still handy with my tools," You say happily. You walk up to your friends. "They don't call me one of the best in this town for nothing." Foxy laughed as he pulled you over to him. You gladly accept him embrace.

"I can now do me tricks, me voice works perfectly, me neck is fixed, and me gears and wires are perfectly aligned," He said happily. "And it be all thanks to ye." You blush and smile at his happiness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Wild Woods

The rest of the week went by nicely. You stayed in Pirate's Cove with Foxy while your room was being built. We talked and played around as the children outside ran around as wild as they could be. You look at Foxy with sad eyes as you notice that he has to listen to the sound of merriment outside and isn't allowed to join it.

"How do you do this?" You ask quietly. Foxy looks at you, caught off guard by your question.

"What do ye mean? Do ye mean with me being locked up in here?" Foxy asked with his head cocked to one side. You nodded at him and he sighed. "I be alright with it, but it did take some getting used to. I didn't like it at first."

"I wouldn't like it either," You say as you look at the curtain. Foxy put his hand on yours and you look at him lovingly.

"I don't think ye'll have to worry about having to spend ye days like this, I think that ye mainly have to deal with kids trying to climb on ye, or trying to pick a fight with ye," Foxy said as he held your hand. You grip tightened around his hand and you smile at him.

"I love you, you know that," You say as you put your head on his shoulder. Foxy smiles and leans his head softly on yours.

"I love ye too, (insert name)," Foxy said as he sat there with you. "What did I do to deserve someone like ye?" You look at him and give him a quick kiss.

"You were you, that is what you did," You answered. "You showed me the real you, you protected me, and you share common interests with me. I love you, for you." Foxy smiles at you and puts his arm around your shoulder. He pulls you close and you rest your head on his shoulder again.

Fred walked in after a while and sees you with Foxy. He smiles at the two of you because he finds it cute. Fred walks up to the two of you and smiles happily at you.

"It's done, (insert name)," Fred said. "Your attraction is done." You and Foxy look at him.

"R-Really, it's done?" You ask as your excitement began to take over. Fred gestured to the curtain.

"Why don't you come see yourself? There is no one here, so it will be alright for you two to come out," Fred said as he began walking out of the Cove. The two of you follow him and you two come into the main room. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were all sitting on the edge of the stage and smiling at you as you came up. "Ready for your new room, (insert name)." Fred said as he grabbed a holt of the curtain and got ready to open it. You see that there is a stage kind of area under the curtain, so you assume that you will be standing there. You nod eagerly and he pulls the curtain open. What you see amazes you! You walk into a room that looks like a clearing, but is surrounded by fake reinforced trees. In the middle there was a large rock that had climbing walls on either side. At the top there was another stage looking area. It looked like an actual area in woodland. You look at Fred with a big smile.

"It's amazing, the detail ya'll put into it and everything," You say as you look back to the rock. You ran over and climbed it. You didn't use the climbing wall though. You realized a few days ago how agile you now were and wanted to show off to Foxy. You used your claws on your hands and climbed the rock like an actual wolf would and get to the top with ease. "I'm the alpha!" You howl perfectly and Foxy just melts at the sound.

"I'm glad you like it, (inset name)," Fred said happily. The other animatronics came into the room and looked around at its majesty.

"It is truly remarkable, Fred," Freddy said in his formal tone. Bonnie walked over to the trees and pulled on them.

"These trees are really strong, they look like they can hold any child," Bonnie said approvingly. Chica looked up at the roof.

"Oh my gosh, you incorporated the night sky into the ceiling," Chica said as she put her hands on her heart. You look up and see what she means. The ceiling was different shades of purple, black, and blue and had bright light around resembling the stars. You see the moon directly over head of you. Fred turned off the light in the room and it lit up with bright lights of twilight. It actually looked like the moon was shining on you. You howl at it again, but in more of a soothing tone. Foxy began to melt in love with you again.

"I love this!" You yell as you lie on the stage of the top of the rock. This was the most beautiful thing ever and you know had a brand new family. You even have the love of your life with you. You didn't think that your life could get any better, but that's when things turned around for you.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Freddy's Malfunction

The clock struck the time to open and you gulp at the thought of this being your first day on the job. Even though you didn't show it, you were nervous. What if you messed up? What if Goldie attacks you again? All these questions made your stomach turn even though you weren't capable of throwing up. Your curtain to your room was currently closed and the light was turned on. You peak through and see Fred get the other three ready. You see Foxy peak through his curtain, but is instantly gone. You need to finish your work on him. Even though you repaired his legs and gears, you still had his hard drives that you had to tend to.

You see Fred pull your curtain and you see his face. He does thumbs up as if to ask if you were ready. You nervously nodded and he left you. You go back to looking out at the main room as he goes and unlocks the door. You see kids come in by the dozens. You knew that this place was popular, but not this popular. Fred quickly goes up onto the stage in front of Freddy.

"Hello boys and girls and welcome to Freddy's Pizzeria!" Fred said as he spoke into a microphone that he had. "How's everyone doing today?" The children yell happily and you smile at their excitement. He looks over at Bonnie, who looked very happy.

"They look pretty happy to me, Fred," Bonnie said as he went back to looking at the kids. "But I didn't think I heard them right." Fred looks back at the crowd.

"You guys got to be louder so that Bonnie can hear you," Fred said as his smile grew bigger. "Come on kids; are you ready for the show?" The kids yell louder and you can't help but giggle at this.

"I can hear them great, but wait Freddy's asleep," Chica said as she looked at the brown bear, who had obviously been planning this. You could easily see the smile on his animatronic face from where you were at. Fred moved to the side and the kids could see that Freddy was, pretending to be, asleep.

"You guys got to help us wake up Freddy," Bonnie said as he walked over to Freddy. "Say it with me, Wake Up Freddy!" The kids yelled back the phrase and Freddy stilled looked to be sleeping.

"You gotta be louder than that guys, come on one more time," Chica said. She cupped her hands around her beak. "Wake Up Freddy!" The kids repeated again, but louder. Freddy jolted up, with a confused look.

"I'm up!" He said as he looked around. "What's going on?" Bonnie put a hand on his forehead as if he just face palmed.

"We're in the middle of a show Freddy," Bonnie said as he shook his head. The kids were laughing at the funny animatronics and you couldn't help but laugh too. Freddy looked surprised and looked at Chica.

"Wait, really?" Freddy asked as he looked at his feathered friend. She nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, we're supposed to be performing for these kids, Freddy," Chica answered. Freddy looked back to the crowd and blinked a couple times.

"Oopse sorry kids, I guess I must've over slept," Freddy said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, let's get this show on the road." Bonnie smiled at him, but it quickly faded when he began looking around.

"What's wrong Bonnie?" Chica asked as she saw Bonnie's weird behavior. Bonnie looked back at her.

"I can't find my guitar, I left it right here," Bonnie said as he looked around more. Freddy chuckled as he looked at Bonnie.

"And I thought that I was the one that wasn't prepared for this," Freddy said as he looked at his purple friend. "Can you guys help him find his guitar?" That's when you realize that it was in here. You and the other animatronics planned to introduce you to the kids by having you bring out Bonnie's guitar for him. You take a breath.

"Where could it be?" Bonnie asked as he looked around more. That was your cue. You pick up the guitar and pull the curtain open. You walk out holding the guitar.

"You looking for this, Bonnie," You said as you smile at the other animatronics. The kids all gasped at the site of you. They didn't know that there was another one. You walk up on stage and up to Bonnie. You hand him his guitar. "You left it in the woods." Bonnie rubbed the back of his head and took it.

"Whoops, I guess I need to keep a better eye on my stuff," Bonnie said as he held his guitar. You walk up to Freddy's side and he smiles at you.

"Oh, that reminds me," Freddy said as he picked up his mic. "This is (insert name) she is are new friend." You smile at the kids and wave slightly.

"Hi everyone, I see a couple wild ones in the audience today," You say as you look around. "If you're wild make some noise." The kids yell happily and it melts your heart.

"Well, they really like you, (insert name)," Bonnie said. You wave at the kids again and walk off the stage and over to your stage.

"This is my home Wild Woods, but it's not exactly ready for ya'll just yet," You say as you look at the children.

"Yep, she has to get the place ready for you nice kids and she will be here to play with you all soon," Freddy said happily. The kids all cheered and you went back into your attraction and closed the curtain. You lean up against the wall as you here Freddy continue his intro. "In the meantime, I think it's time to get on with the show." You hear the trio start the songs and you take a breath. How do they do this without freaking out about it? The children seemed to enjoy you so you smile to yourself. You then hear something move through the fake trees, which causes you to jump. You look at where the sound came from. You see a figure in the darkness, but instantly recognize the shape of Foxy.

"What are you doing here?" You ask as you walk up to the red furred fox. Foxy smiled at you.

"Well, one I wanted to see ye," Foxy said as he smiled at you. "Two, do ye see why I miss this. The cheer of the children and the fun of the pretending. It's amazing." Foxy looked longingly at the curtain towards the merriment that could be clearly be heard. You smile at him.

"I am almost done repairing you. I just need to check your hard drives and servos. Afterwards, I can talk to Fred and we can prove that your fixed," You say. "Then, you'll be playing with the children again. I made you a promise and I intend to keep even if it kills me." Foxy smiles at you and hugs you.

"Ye truly know how to make someone smile, (insert name)," Foxy said as he hugged you. You hug him back as you smile. "Ye truly do." You pull away slightly and give him a kiss.

"Anything for the one I love," You say as you smile up at the red fox. He smiles at you kindly and kisses you back. "It's about time for me to open the attraction for the kids. If you want you can hid over there in that corner. I've explored every bit of this place and you can easily fit there. You can see the children play easier and talk to me afterwards." Foxy's eyes lit up with excitement at the idea and nodded instantly. You show him the hiding place and quickly go over to your curtain and got ready.

"Well, kids you ready see a new place for ya'll to play at until the next show?" Freddy announced. The kids all cheered in excitement. You smile at the sound and got ready. "Well, let's call to (insert name) to see if she's ready for you all." They all called your name and you open the curtain. You stood on the stage that was built for you.

"You called?" You ask as you smile at everyone. The kids cheered as you came out.

"They're wanted to know if you're ready for them," Bonnie said as he looked at you.

"Well, it all depends on if they want to get wild," You say as you smile at the children. They all agreed happily. You stand to the side and gesture into the room. "Then, welcome to the Wild Woods!" They all cheered and some of them went into the room. They were running around and climbing on the rock. Some were playing hide and seek while others played tag. After a while of this, a little girl came up to you.

"Excuse me, can ask you something?" The little girl asked as she looked up at you with happy eyes. You bend down to her level and smile.

"Yes sweetie, what is it? You want me to play a game with you?" You ask as you look at her adorable face.

"Do you know how to sing?" She asked as she looked at you. You blush at the question.

"Kind of, I mean I do sing sometimes," You answer, forgetting Foxy was nearby. The girl jumped up and down happily.

"Can you sing a song for me then?" She asked with glistening eyes. You nervously nod and ask her what song she would like. She answered and it was actually a song you knew. You sing it to her and after you were done they all cheered for you. Foxy melted at the sound of your voice almost instantly. Once the pizzeria closed, you close your curtain and sigh. Foxy came out of his hiding spot and snuck up behind you.

"That was some beautiful singing, (insert name)," Foxy said with a smirk. You jump and turn around. You blush remembering that he had been there the whole time. You cover your face in embarrassment.

"You weren't supposed to hear that. I sound horrible," You say as you turn away from him and walk a few paces. He grabs your arm noticing that he must've touched a nerve.

"I be sorry, lass. I didn't mean it that way," Foxy said as he made you look at him. "I really liked it." You blush at the sound of his compliment and you look away.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," You say as flashbacks of you being made fun of for singing at school hit you all at once. Foxy used his hand and grabbed your chin. He lifts it up and you were now staring into his eyes.

"No, I'm not. I loved ye singing, lass," Foxy said as he gave you a passionate kiss. He stops and let's go of you. "Do ye mind singing for me?" You blush at his request.

"Well, I…" You say as your voice trails off. Foxy gives you a begging look and you give in. "Oh fine, but only this once." Foxy smiles at his accomplishment. You sing a song that you knew by heart and he just melts in love with you all over again. You're three friends poke their heads in at the sound of music and realize quickly it was you. When you were done, you were blushing badly.

"That was beautiful, (insert name)," Foxy said as you see the loving look in his eyes. You blush at his compliment and you smile at him. Freddy walked in, so did the other two, and decided to make himself known.

"Yes, that was beautiful," Freddy said as he smiled at you. You notice that they heard also and you quickly climb onto your rock and hid on the stage. "Oh, I didn't mean to startle you!" You look over the edge of your stage and look down at them.

"You heard me singing didn't you?" You ask as you blush made your fur turn pink.

"Yeah, you were amazing," Bonnie said as he tries to compliment. You hear a low growl come from Foxy, but you're the only one that heard it.

"You should totally perform with us tomorrow for our first performance!" Chica said happily. You suddenly become very nervous at the thought.

"I don't know about that guys," You say as you slowly crawled down from your rock. Freddy walked up to you and took your hand. You see the jealousy of Bonnie and Foxy show instantly.

"You should, it would be a great pleasure if you sang with us," Freddy said with a kind smile. To you, Freddy was almost like a big brother and Chica was your sister.

"I'm not weaseling out of this am I?" You ask as you look up at the brown bear. He shook his head.

"I want you to sing with us tomorrow," Freddy said with his smile clearly upon his face. You sigh and smile back.

"Alright, but I don't know the songs," You say as you back away from Freddy. Bonnie quickly came up, almost eagerly.

"I'll teach you, I know all the songs and I can use my guitar to play some music with it," Bonnie said eagerly. You giggle at his eagerness and nod.

"Alright, you can teach me. I guess, I have no excuse now," You say as a smile breaks onto your face. Bonnie's eyes lit up and takes your hand. You two leave the room. Foxy growled in the direction that he took you and Freddy places a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, she loves you more than him," Freddy said. "No one will replace you in her heart. I can tell just by watching the two of you. She loves you more than anything else in the world." Foxy smiles at Freddy and he pats his shoulder as he leaves the room. Chica follows Freddy, leaving Foxy in the room with his smile on his face.

After a while with you and Bonnie, you learned most of the songs and a couple things about Bonnie. You could easily tell that he was trying to flirt with you, but you knew who you loved already. A little bit later, you here a screech of some sort and both of you hurry to the main room. Once you enter, you see Freddy twitching and sparks flying from his neck and arms. His eyes were red and his claws on his hand were out. He was attacking Chica and Foxy!

"What's going on in here?" Bonnie asked quickly as he threw his guitar on a nearby table. Foxy rolled away a bit and looked at you two.

"Freddy be malfunctioning! His defensive mode was activated somehow and now he's attacking us thinking we be threats," Foxy said as he dodged Freddy again. "Come on Freddy! Snap out of it!" You quickly go over to a table where a screwdriver so happened to be and grabbed it.

"You guys distract, Freddy," You say as you twirl the screwdriver in your hand. "I'm gonna do some repair work."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Jealousy

Foxy and the other two began to distract Freddy as he began to uncontrollably attack them. You gripped the screwdriver in your hand and ran towards the uncontrollable bear. You then jump on to Freddy, holding on to him for dear life. Freddy began to move around like a madman, trying to get you off his back. You quickly unscrew the back panel of his head and open it. Right when you were about to see what was going on, he throws you off and turns to you angrily. You hit the wall with a loud crash and slide to the floor. You rub the back of your head and look up to see Freddy coming for you. Foxy side tackles Freddy, knocking him to the ground.

"Now, (insert name), make him stop!" Foxy yells at you. You quickly get up despite the pain in your head and run over to Freddy, who was violently trying to get up. You get around to the back of his head and look in. You see that someone had turned on his defensive mode, which causes him to act to threats as he sees them. You quickly reach in and flip the switch off. Freddy slowly stopped struggling and his eyes went back to normal. He blinked a couple times and Foxy got off of him. "Ye all right, lad?" Freddy sat up and you screw the panel on the back of his head shut again. Freddy puts his hand on his forehead as if it hurt.

"I think so, what happened?" He asked as he looked up at the rest of you. You look at Foxy and he looks at you.

"You don't remember?" You ask him as you bent down to his level. Freddy took his hand away and looked at you.

"No, I don't," He answered. "I don't recall anything. The last thing I remember was walking into the kitchen to find Chica and then I was tackled to the floor." A shiver ran down your back as you realize what happened.

"Goldie got out," You say in a shaky voice. Freddy looked at you with surprise.

"How he can't fit through the vents?" Freddy asked as he looked around. You hug yourself as fear began to rise.

"Who else would tackle you and turn on your defensive mode? Who else would program us as the threats against you?" You ask as you walk away slightly. "He got out somehow. I don't know how, but he is walking around now and known of us are safe." Foxy walks up to you and places his hand on your shoulder. You look at him and he smiles at you. He then pulls you into a hug and begins to calm you down.

"It be alright, lass. I won't let him hurt ye," Foxy said as he began to pet your head soothingly. "I'll protect ye." You burry your face his chest and slowly begin to calm down. You look up at him and smile.

"Thank you, Foxy," You say as you lay you head on his shoulder. Foxy smiles and hugs you a little tighter. Bonnie growls slightly, but again only you heard it. You giggle to yourself, but hid it so that no one hears it. You let go of Foxy and look around the room, feeling uneasy about everything. You were calm on the outside, but on the inside you were frightened beyond belief. Bonnie walks up to you noticing your behavior.

"You alright, (insert name)?" He asked as he got you to look at him. You nod silently, but just by the look on his face you could tell that he wasn't buying it.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" You ask with a small smile. Bonnie shook his head and laughed slightly. "I'm just bothered about the fact that he is walking around and is basically out to kill me." Bonnie hugged you and you hug him back. You then hear Foxy growl, but louder than usual. You let go of Bonnie and look at him. You walk over to Foxy and look at him.

"Are you getting jealous when I hug Bonnie?" You ask. Foxy crossed his arms and looked to the side.

"Maybe," Foxy answered with a growl still in his voice. You put your arms around his neck and smile.

"You know how I feel Foxy and it isn't going to change," You say as you kiss him on the cheek and he looks at you with a smile. He pulls you close to him and he kisses you for a second. You hear Bonnie growl and you both look at him; Foxy obviously a little more protective.

"What be wrong, Bonnie? Ye don't like that she chose me?" Foxy asked as he pulled you close to him.

"I don't see why she likes a broken down piece of rubble that lasted this long without repairs," Bonnie said as his eyes turned a slightly darker shade of red. Foxy went in front of you almost aggressively.

"Ye want to say something else, Bonnie? Go ahead hit me with ye best shot, show boy," Foxy said as anger took his voice away. You retreat to Freddy, who held you in a protective, but worried hug. Bonnie took a step forward and bawled up his fists.

"If ye want a fight ye scurvy pirate then I will be happy to oblige," Bonnie mocked in the worse pirate accent you've ever heard. Foxy's eyes shined a bright yellow.

"So, ye are going to play that game, Easter bunny," Foxy said as he bawled up his fist. "This be going to hurt a lot." They clashed and it was horror to your eyes. You always thought it would be cute for two boys to fight over you, but now that it was happening; you take it all back. You watch in horror as your love and friend fight fiercely. Except, once Bonnie punched Foxy were the giant tear in his chest was and caused him to cough up oil, you had enough.

"Enough of this, I can't watch this!" You yell as you ran off from the ground toward your attraction and close the curtain.

"(insert name), wait!" Foxy called after you as you closed the curtain. He looked at Bonnie with anger. "This be ye own fault!"

"My fault, you're the one that attacked me," Bonnie argued. Freddy stepped in and punched both of them.

"It's both your fault!" He said as he stood in-between. "You two fighting over her when she clearly just wanted everyone to get along, hurt her more than anything. You two should be ashamed about this. You two are both to blame." Foxy looked down realizing where he went wrong. Bonnie kicked some of the dirt of the floor up into the air.

"He's right," Chica said as she walked up to Freddy's side. "Bonnie you knew that she loved Foxy, but you still wanted her for yourself and Foxy you should've had more control than what you clearly showed."

"I…I guess me temper needs a bit of working on then," Foxy said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I think I need to take some anger management or something a bit similar." Chica nodded at Foxy approvingly.

"I'll help you with that," Chica said as she put a hand on his shoulder. Foxy nodded at her and looked to Bonnie, who wasn't looking up at anyone. Freddy turned to him.

"What do you think you did wrong, Bonnie?" Freddy asked as he crossed his arms. Bonnie looked up at him.

"I guess….I guess I need some help dealing with jealousy," Bonnie said as he looked down. He then looked at Foxy. "I'm sorry for…um…punching you in the chest like that." Foxy smiled at him.

"I'm sorry about calling ye the Easter Bunny," Foxy said as he held out his hand to him. Bonnie shook it and Freddy nodded approvingly.

"Alright, I will go talk to (insert name) and see if she will come out. Then, you can apologize for your behavior," Freddy said as he began to walk toward the curtain.

"I think that would be best," Foxy said as he looked toward the room. Freddy walked up to the curtain and slowly went in. He looked around the room, looking for you.

"(insert name), where are you? They've stopped fighting," Freddy said as he walked in more. He climbed up the rock, thinking that you would be on the stage. As soon as he gets there, he sees something that horrifies him. "No, this can't be happening now! (insert name)!" The others here Freddy yell and they run in.

"Freddy, what's going on?" Chica asked urgently. Foxy looks around automatically; he was looking for you.

"Where be (insert name)?" Foxy asked as he became worried. Freddy grabbed a piece of paper that was left on the stage and climbs down from the stage.

"He's got her," Freddy said grimly as he turns the paper towards the others. They all gasp as they see what is on the paper. In black oil and what appears to be blood, were the words "IT'S ME" in big bold letters.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A Broken Memory

Foxy became angry and his hand bawled up into a fist. He looked in the direction of the storage room with a deadly glare. He walked over to the curtain that separated him from you.

"We need to save here for it be too late," Foxy said as his eyes gleamed slightly. Bonnie came up beside him and nodded.

"Yeah, this is really my fault. If I hadn't been jealous, this wouldn't have happened," Bonnie said. "So, let's go confront that run down old timer." Freddy smiled and walked up.

"I second that," Freddy said with a smile. "I am not letting him get away with this." Chica ran over.

"Don't forget me, that's my best friend being held captive," Chica said. Foxy looked at everyone and he pulled open the curtain. The all made their way to the storage room, unknowing of what awaits them.

When they reach the door, Foxy presses his ear to it and listened quietly. He hears moving around and deep evil laugh. Foxy silently growled, but despite his anger, he stayed and listened. That's is when he heard a deep evil voice.

"Hahaha, now let's see how they get along with you know," Goldie said mischievously. "I'll be right back, I'm not finished modifying you yet." He hears him laugh again and then heavy footsteps fade away and metal is heard. He must be using the vents or something. Foxy feeling that it was safe, opened the door. They look and see you lying on a table idle, not moving. Foxy looks around, seeing that Goldie wasn't there, he picks you up and looks back to the trio.

"Let's get her out of here while we have a chance," Foxy said as he quickly made his way over to the door. They leave quickly. Chica closing the door behind them, to make it seem that they were never there. Foxy sat you on the main stage and flicks you on switch, hoping you weren't too damaged. You power on and blink a couple times. "Oh, thank goodness. Ye are alright." You look at everyone not saying a word.

"(insert name), are you okay?" Bonnie asked as he noticed your confused look.

"Um….who are you guys?" You ask as you looked at each of them. The main three gasped, but Foxy just smiled.

"She did this to me a few weeks ago. She hit her head pretty hard and acted like she didn't know me," Foxy explained as he played it off as if you were joking. "Alright (insert name), that be enough of the joke." You look at him in an almost panicky voice.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you. I don't even know who I am. Is that my name?" You ask as you look at everyone again, taking a step back. Foxy's smile faded and almost looked scared.

"(inset name), ye can stop the act now," Foxy said. Freddy walked up to you, taking your hands and had you look in his eyes.

"(insert name), do you remember who we are; who I am?" Freddy asked in a hopeful voice. You look him in his blue eyes.

"No…I don't," You say as you look at them. Foxy put his hand over his mouth as he finally accepted what had happened.

"Your name is (insert name) and we're your friends," Freddy said as he turned to the sad faces behind him. He gestured to each one. "Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and my name's Freddy. Do you remember now?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember you guys," You say as you look at everyone again. Freddy's eyes saddened and he back away from you. Foxy walked up to you, oil leaking from his eyes.

"(insert name), please, you have to remember. You have to remember us, please," Foxy said as he took your hands.

"Even if I knew how, I don't know if I could remember anything. I'm sorry…Foxy was it?" You ask as you look at him. Foxy's eyes saddened more and he leaned his forehead against yours. You truly didn't know who these people were, but you felt as if they were familiar to you. It was like you've known them before, especially the one in front of you. Foxy looked at you.

"Please, remember, (insert name). I can't lose ye; not now, not ever," Foxy said as he picked up your chin slightly. He then pressed his lips to yours almost desperately. You are taken by surprise by this, but feel as if it was familiar. That's when you hear a deep voice come from behind the other animatronics. Foxy pulls away and they all turn around to see a golden figure standing on the other side of the room.

"Let her go, I'm not finished with her yet," The figure said. You look behind you and realize he was talking about you. Foxy took a step forward in front of you.

"Ye will never get ye hands on her. Ye will have to go through me first," Foxy said as anger took his voice from his previous sadness. Goldie smirked at his response as if accepting his challenge.

"If that is what you wish pirate," Goldie said with his cocky smirk. Freddy walked up beside Foxy almost just as angry.

"You'll have to deal with me as well," Freddy said as he bawled up his fists. "I am going to make you pay for what you did to MY sister." You look at Freddy as you hear him say the words. You were his sister? Bonnie came beside Foxy.

"You're not getting away with this one you broken down piece of machinery," Bonnie insulted as he also appeared just as angry. Chica came beside him almost protectively.

"Yeah, your aren't hurting one of my friends and getting away with it that easy," Chica said aggressively. You looked at the four animatronics that formed a protective line in front of you. You felt like you knew them, but couldn't remember. Why couldn't you remember?

"I guess I should explain myself before we get into this," Goldie said with his evil smirk. "When I captured her, I took out her memory chip…and crushed it in my hands." Foxy appeared to be more angry at the sound of it then he was earlier. Wait, he crushed your memory chip? Then, why do you feel like you know them? If a memory chip of an animatronic is crushed, they show no emotion to those that they had known before. Wait, how did you know that? You realize that you are remember things! You can still try and remember these people and who that animatronic is.

"I be going to have great pleasure in removing ye head, ye urchin," Foxy said as his voice began to static slightly. Goldie gesture toward himself as if to say "bring it on." The four attacked Goldie and Goldie attacked them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys what's up. This is the last chapter and I am sad to say it, but wait until the end and see what I did (evil smile)**

Chapter 14: The End?

You watch as these animatronics begin fighting for you as if they were your family. Each blow that was thrown at that them made you gasp as if you were scared that they may lose their lives. You put your hands on your head as you try and remember who you were and who these animatronics were. That's when you hear a scream. You look up and see Goldie punch Chica into the wall and see her slide down holding her side.

"Chica!" You yell. You suddenly know her name. Your head pounds as you begin to remember your friend.

~Flashback~

"Ok, now we just need the flour for the dough," Chica said as she looked around for the bag. She was teaching you how to make pizza her way. You look and pick up the bag.

"I found i…oh my god this is heavy," You say as you try to keep your balance. You suddenly fall backwards and the flour falls on top of you. A powdery puff a white dust flies around in a sort of cloud. Chica begins to laugh at you as you look more pure white then you already did. "Well, I guess this pizza is on me." You both laugh innocently and continue making pizza.

~End of Flashback~

You notice that seeing one of them get hurt caused you to remember something about them. Chica was your yellow animatronic friend that was almost like a big sister to you. She was funny, caring, and could get really aggressive if pushed over the edge. She was the best friend you could have. You hear another painful cry and look to see Bonnie on the ground curled up in pain.

"Bonnie!" You yell as you remember him. You put your hands to your head as you begin to remember.

~Flashback~

"No, (insert name)," Bonnie said with a cut smile. "You gotta be more enthusiastic when you sing that line." You were learning the songs for the show tomorrow.

"I don't know if I can do this, Bonnie," You say as you look down at your failure over this one line. Bonnie made you look at him and smiled.

"You'll get it, just watch me for a second," Bonnie encouraged. He began playing the melody again. "It's great to have fun~ At Freddy's~ Pizzeria!" You clap your hands happily.

"You do it much better than me," You say as you look at him. He blushed slightly, but kept his cool.

"Now, you try," Bonnie said as he began playing it again. You sigh as you see you have no choice.

"It's great to have fun~ At Freddy's~ Pizzeria!" You sing as best you can. You get an applause out of Bonnie and see him smiling.

"You got it, (insert name)," Bonnie said happily. You smile at him and feel pride over you accomplishment.

~End of Flashback~

You now knew who Bonnie was. Bonnie was your bunny friend, who secretly liked you. Well, it wasn't much of a secret to begin with; it was obvious. He knew how to play the guitar, and knew all kinds of great jokes. He was the funniest guy you knew. You hear a screech this time and see Goldie punch Freddy in the gut causing him to cough up oil. Then, Goldie punches him in the side and sends him crashing into one of the party tables.

"Big brother!" You yell. You realize what you said and another memory came back to you almost instantly.

~Flashback~

"Hey (insert name), what's up?" Freddy said as you sees you walk up to him. You smile up at the brown furred animatronic.

"Nothing much, BroBear," You say happily. Freddy raises an eyebrow at the expression.

"Bro…Bear?" He asked as his confused look quickly showed. You look up at him and started twiddling your thumbs.

"Well, um…Bear because well you're a bear and Bro because…um…I think of you as a big brother," You answered as you look up at him skittishly. Freddy's eyes widened for a second, but soften into a more kind state. He smiled and placed a hand on your shoulder.

"BroBear it is then, I will gladly be your brother," Freddy said his smile gleaming with his pearly white teeth. Your excitement overtakes you and you hug him. He laughs and hugs you back.

~End of Flashback~

Freddy was the main animatronic here and was greatest big brother you could have. He agreed to be your brother almost instantly and you were happy that he did. He was protective, friendly, funny, and most importantly cared about his family. You hear a more familiar screech and look to see Foxy getting punched repeatedly until Goldie punches him in his side which hurls him to the ground.

"Foxy!" You yell in his direction. Memories flooded over you like a tidal wave because it all started with Foxy. You started as the new mechanic and met Foxy. He was the kindest and loyal animatronic you knew. You were met with a horrible fate when an animatronic stuffed you into a suit. Foxy was the one that brought you back and you admitted your love to him. A voice, that your recognized as Foxy's, said something very familiar to you. "I'll protect ye." You smile at your memories of Foxy and shake your head. You look and see Goldie heading towards Foxy for the finishing blow. You growl loudly and ran toward him at lightning speed.

"Not on my watch, psycho!" You yell as you tackle Goldie. You two tumble away from Foxy.

"(insert name), what are…ye…doing?" He said as he tried to get up to save you. You kick Goldie into a wall like a kangaroo and hand spring yourself up. Goldie looked at you surprised.

"You are one stupid girl, you don't even know who these people are and you're helping them," Goldie said as he pushed away from the wall.

"I know who they are. I remember them now," You say with confidence. "I know who you are and what you did to me. Let me just say this, I'm not afraid of you know more." Goldie's eyes widened. You lunge at him claws outward ready to end him. Goldie went to block, but wasn't quick enough before you tackle him. You growl at him and bite his exposed metal neck, which caused him to screech. Without hesitation, you begin to pull up with the metal still in your mouth. You hear metal scraping, wires breaking, and gears breaking. With one last bit of strength, you pull the chunk of metal out of his neck and spit out. You turn back to him and see the white pupils fade from his eyes.

You get off him and back away from the now deactivated animatronic. You breathe heavily and sighed under breath. You knew that this was over; the horror was over.

"(insert name), you remember me," Chica said as she came over to you, holding her side. You nod eagerly.

"I wouldn't forget my best friend," You say as you look at her. Bonnie walked up weakly, holding his stomach with a smile on his face. Freddy around his shoulder.

"We thought we lost you, (insert name)," Freddy said as he looked at you with his kind blue eyes. You smile at them, but then remember Foxy. You look back to him and run over to him. You kneel down next to him and lift his head up slightly.

"Foxy, please say something," You say as fear for him takes you. He slowly looks at you with his yellow eyes.

"(insert name), ye…ye remember me?" He asked as he looked at you with hope. You smile at him and kiss him on his lips.

"How could I forget the one I love?" You ask him sweetly. He smiles at you and you smile back. He finds a way to push himself up and hugs you.

"I love ye, lass. Don't ye ever forget that," Foxy said as he pulled back somewhat. You smile at him and nod. You two kiss passionately and the pizzeria was now safe for the two of you…or is it?

**You see what I did there. I may continue this as a sequel, but I wanna save that for later. Now, if enough of ya'll say that you want me to make a sequel, then I will do it. For now, this is the end of the current Fan Fiction.**


	15. Sequel Notice

**Hey guys, you remember where we left you, Foxy and the gang?**

**Well, get ready! The sequel is coming!**

**I am still planning on the first scenario to put ya'll through, but I can assure you**

**it will be coming. With the current feedback I've been getting and all of you who **

**are urging me to write more of this Fan Fiction, there is no reason for me to just**

**end this series here.**

**Get ready for Foxy and the gang! Also, I really want to hear ya'll's comments on this**

**so don't hold back your excitement (or disappointment) for this notice.**

**Talk to ya'll soon~**


	16. Sequel: Chapter 1

**Here ya'll go!**

**The moment ya'll have been waiting for. Foxy's Justice Sequel: Chapter 1.**

**It took me a bit to figure out what to do for this chapter, but i think it's a pretty good introduction.**

**Also, this is a note for everyone. When I say criticism I mean on the overall story line. This is Fan Fiction. There**

**will be grammar errors and structure errors. I want to know ways I can improve the overall story lines and the**

**events in the stories. Or how to make the characters seem more realistic. Thank-you and enjoy.**

Chapter 1: New Friends

A few years had gone by since the event of Golden Freddy and life seemed pretty good for you. You were still working on Foxy. The hard drives and software were damaged so you had to replace certain parts, but you still have yet to figure out how to repair the hard drives. Bonnie had stopped trying to flirt with you, but still gave that look, which makes you laugh. Freddy had adopted you as his little sister and Chica was basically your big sister as well. Foxy was your boyfriend. You thought life couldn't be any happier, but that was going to change.

You were walking around the pizzeria after midnight and you see Freddy still sitting on the stage. Lately, they had been acting up slightly. They have been again trying to kill poor Mike. You tend to help him out when it gets too serious. Like last time, you had to lure Bonnie and Chica away with a recording of someone running, so that Mike could save power. You walked past a door and it creaked open. You instantly look at it. That kind of stuff wasn't really unusual around here, that door always wouldn't stay shut. You go over to it and begin to shut it, when a loud noise is heard from the darkness that led down to the forbidden basement.

You always wanted to know what was down there and this could be your only chance. Freddy and the rest are busy, and they would be til 6. You looked at a clock on the wall and see that it is 3 o'clock. You had plenty of time. You look back to the darkness and take a deep breath. You began walking down the stairs into the unknown darkness below.

You reached the bottom and you peak around a corner. There was a light from a dim light bulb in the middle of the room, which dimly illuminated the surroundings. There were lots of boxes, some looking older than others. You walk into the room more and you hear the loud bang again, which caused you to jump. You quickly locate the sound. It came from a bright blue box with a purple stripe running; the box had chains on it. You drew closer and closer to it. The box moved as whatever was inside hit it again. You notice a hole in the box and get down on your knees. You look through the hole.

"Hello?" You ask as you look. You see red eye look at the hole. It hit the box again, which caused you to jump a bit. "Hey, calm down. Do you want out? I can get you out." The thing looked at you again, and the red eye began to dim to a lighter color.

"_, where are ye?" A voice called; the voice was Foxy. You look back to the way you came and look back at the box. You couldn't leave this poor thing in this box. It's too cruel!

"If I let you out, will you be good?" You ask as you look back through the hole. The unknown creature's red eye looked somewhat normal and you see it nod. You smile and get up. You fine the lock and grab a pair of bolt cutters.

"_!" Foxy called again. You quickly go over to the box with the bolt cutters and start trying to break the lock. With one finally push of strength, you break the lock. You get the chains off and smile as you hear the thing inside settle down. You lift up the lid and look in. You see a puppet-looking creature. His suit was mainly black with 3 white buttons going down the chest. One the ends of its arms and legs were three white rings spaced evenly. He had a white mask on with pitch black eyes and white dots for pupils. It kind looked like it was wearing make-up, but it also looked like it was crying. Its knees where pressed up against its and its arms were wrapped protectively around them. It was looking up at me curiously.

"Well, hi there," You say as you push the lid off the thing. It stands up and you see that it was taller than what it appeared to be, while it was sitting in the box. It looked at me and just stared for a second. "Can you not talk?" It shook his head and pointed to its chest as if to say that it didn't have a voice box. You grab a piece of nearby paper and a pencil that was just lying on the ground and set it on a nearby box. It must have got the hint and picked up the pencil and began writing. After it was done, it moved to let you read what it had wrote:

"Hello, thank-you for letting me out. My name is Marionette. Before you ask, I am a boy. I have been trapped in there for so long that I didn't think that anyone would let me out; so, again, thank-you."

"So, your name is Marionette?" You ask as you look at him. He nodded and kept staring at you. "Well, it's good to meet you, Marionette. I am _." He wrote on the paper again and moved to let you read:

"Hello _, I will be forever grateful."

"Your welcome, Marionette; no one should be trapped in a box," You say as you pat his arm. He tilted his head slightly as if to look like he was smiling.

"_, where are ye?" You hear Foxy call again. You look back at your new friend and then look back at the stairs.

"I guess, I have to go," You say as you look back at the tall puppet. He looks down sadly as if not wanting to part ways. You think for a moment and smile; well, to the best of your abilities. "Why don't you come up there with me?" Marionette looked at you surprised, or at least, looked to be surprised. He wrote on the paper and moved:

"Are you sure that is wise? I mean, I'm not exactly liked by them."

"Oh, they'll love you. If they don't, then I will keep them from harming you," You say as you take his hand. "I promise." Marionette looked at you and then hesitantly nodded. You smile at him cheerfully and began to take him over to the stairs.

"_, don't make me screech," Foxy called teasingly. You roll your eyes and begin leading the Marionette up the stairs to meet your other friends.

**Oh, one more thing. I am looking for ideas for these chapters so if you have an idea for an event to occur in the**

**story either message me or comment. See ya!**


	17. Sequel: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Here Comes The Past

You get to the top step and Marionette stops. You look back at him curiously at is sudden action. You hear heavy footsteps walk past the door and feel the Marionette's hand shake in yours. You turn to him, concerned now.

"It's alright, they'll love you. If they don't, then I know one person here that will," You say as you hold his hand tightly. Marionette looked at you and you could tell he was nervous. He eventually nodded and you opened the door to the main room. You pull him into the room and close the door. You look at the clock and see that it's only 3:30. It didn't take that long to get him out after all. You look around and see the curtain for Pirate's Cove. "Let me introduce you to the most important animatronic in my life." Marionette nodded and you pull him over to the curtain. You knock on the panel bordering the bright purple curtain.

"_, be that ye?" Foxy called from inside.

"Yes, there is someone I want you to meet. Please, keep an open mind about it though," You call into the room. There was a long pause, but his voice soon came again.

"Alright, I will keep an open mind me lass," He called. You look at Marionette with a kind smile and he nodded back at you approvingly. You open the curtain and enter the Cove.

When you walked in with the puppet, Foxy jumped back and got into a more defensive position. "What are ye doin with him?!"

"He's my new friend," You say as you hold his hand. Marionette waved to Foxy, who just stared at him.

"He was locked up. Why did ye let him loose? He should be in his box," Foxy said ignoring the fact the Marionette was standing there.

"I wasn't going to let this poor thing stay locked up in a box," You say as you hold on to his arm a bit. Marionette looked at you surprised and looked back at Foxy.

"He be dangerous, lass. He was put in the box for a reason," Foxy said as he began to look more frantic. "He doesn't belong up here." You hug Marionette almost instantly.

"How could you say such a thing Foxy; that was rude?" You say as you protectively hug the poor puppet. Marionette was looking down at his feet and you could see how sad he was. "He didn't hurt me when I let him out and he hasn't hurt anyone now. You are being rude!" Before Foxy has time to argue, you give him the angriest of glares. It was almost as if you were protecting your son. You didn't want him to say anymore to this poor soul.

"Lass, I…" Foxy said as he began to started to apologize. You hold your hand up to stop him.

"Don't apologize to me, Foxy," You say as you keep your eyes on him. "I want you to apologize to him." Foxy looked at you and then looked at the puppet, who looked up slightly. He sighs and walks up. He stands right in front of you and Marionette.

"I be sorry for saying such words, matey," Foxy said as he looked at Marionette. "I just be a wee bit protective over _, ye know." Marionette nodded and patted your head as if to say "yeah, I understand."

"Was that so hard, Foxy?" You ask in a bit of a stern voice. "Was it hard to accept him?" Foxy smiled slightly and took your free hand.

"As long as ye be happy, I will be friends with anyone," Foxy said as he held your hand. You smile at him and hug Foxy.

"Now, to introduce him to the others," You say as you look at Marionette. "If you acted that way to him, how are they going to react?" Foxy shrugged with the unknown knowledge. You look at Marionette with a worried look, but he seems to have a different expression. He looked to be more confident than before.

"Looks like he be ready to see them, lass," Foxy said as he let her go. "I'll be right there too so don't ye worry." You look at Marionette with a questioning look.

"Are you ready to meet them?" You ask as you look at him. He nodded and held out h is hand to you. You smile at him and take his hand softly. "Well let's go." You look at Foxy and he nodded. With a deep breath, you smile at the curtain and you all exit the Cove to join the others.

When we exited the Cove, you look at the clock and see that it's now 4 o'clock. You look around you see Freddy standing there idle on the stage. You hear a metal door slam and rattling in the kitchen. You look at Foxy with a worried look.

"I wonder what be up with those landlubbers," Foxy said as he scratched his head with his hook. Marionette looked at Freddy seeing him idle. He let go of your hand and walked over to the stage.

"Marionette what are you doing?" You ask quietly as you go over to him quickly. Marionette gets on the stage and points to Freddy. You follow him, trying to stop him before he did something he would regret. He goes behind Freddy and points to Freddy's back panel. You become curious and look to Foxy. "Grab my toolbox off that table please." Foxy nodded as he soon became curious too. He picks up the toolbox and climbs onto the stage as well. He opened it up and looked inside.

"What tool do ye need lass?" Foxy asked as he looked at you. You look back at the panel and see the screws.

"My screwdriver please," You answer as you hold out your hand to him. He pulled it out and placed it comfortably in your hand. You grip it in your hand and turn back to Freddy. You look back at Marionette with a questioning look. He pointed to the back panel again and looked at you. What was he trying to say? You become too curious and unscrew the screw on Freddy's back panel. You place it gently on the ground and look in at his circuits and gears. Marionette was now next to you and looked in. He points something attached to the neck of the endo skeleton. You look and see what looks to be some sort of purple software that was completely out of place. "What is this?" You take your screwdriver unscrew it from the endo-skeleton. Afterwards, you put Freddy's back panel back on and look at the alien software in your hand.

"What be that lass?" Foxy asked as he looked at it. "That be not in our designs." You look at Marionette, who was just staring at you.

"How did you know about this?" You ask as you look at him. He tilts his head to the side as if to show that he was smiling. You go over to Freddy's on switch and flick it so that he would turn on. He powers on and places his hand on his head as if something was wrong.

"Ow, what happened?" Freddy asked as he looked around. "Ugh, I feel like I got hit on the head by a truck." He turned around and sees you. He looked to Foxy, but when he saw Marionette, he froze.

"Freddy, your acting normal," You say happily. "You're alright!" You hug him happily. Freddy now looked confused, but softly hugged you.

"Wh-what is he doing out here?" Freddy asked as he slowly pointed to the tall puppet. You let go of him and look at Marionette.

"He's my new friend, Freddy," You say as get Freddy to look at you. "And he helped me fix you." You hold up the weird software, causing Freddy's eyes to go wide. He took it and looked it over.

"Oh no….he's back isn't he," Freddy mumbled under his breath as he griped the software in his hand. You were now confused beyond belief.

"Who's back Freddy?" You ask as you look at Foxy, who was just staring at him. Freddy turned to you with a sad expression and looked at Foxy.

"HE'S back," Freddy said sadly. Foxy's eyes widened at the realization of who he was talking about, causing him to drop the toolbox. You look at them both with worried eyes.

"Who's back?" You ask, a little more frantically.

"The murderer lass," Foxy said in a scared voice. "He's back."


	18. Sequel: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: He's Back

The room fell silent as those words rang through your head. The murderer was back, but did that mean? Were they talking about the one who killed off those kids, or someone else? You look at them with both concern and confusion.

"Who's the murderer? What do you mean?" You ask as you see the scared looks appear on their faces. You stare at them as they exchanged silent words with the pure fear that was stuck on their faces. Foxy placed a hand on your shoulder, causing you to look towards him.

"He be the one that killed those children long ago, lass," Foxy said as he looked down. You remember the stories of all those police reports about missing children at the Pizzeria and that one of the guards was behind it. You knew that it had to be someone within the establishment, but they never found him or the children.

"Yeah, you mean the guy they never caught?" You ask as you become a little worried. "I knew that he captured those children, but never knew that he killed them." Foxy's hand turned into a fist and he turned away.

"Aiye, he did," Foxy agreed as his voice turned sour. "The barnacle killed 5 children in total; each still here at this very Pizzeria." A look of surprise comes to your face and you begin to question the reason you took this job in the first place, considering how much pain it caused you.

"Where are they? I mean, I know their dead in all, but how can you hide bodies?" You ask as logic clouded your mind. "I mean they would begin to decay and then they would start to smell."

"_," Freddy said as he placed a hand on your shoulder, causing you to look at him. "He stuffed them in the old versions of us." Your eyes went wide as you take a step back.

"Wh-what?" You ask as the realization of how the authorities never found any evidence of the children.

"In the old animatronic suits that were made, before the toy versions, a man known as Vincent lured children away from the crowd. He then killed them and stuffed them in the suits, when night fell," Freddy said as he looked away. "He didn't think that…..that…"

"What? He didn't think that what?" You ask as you became more concerned on the subject. You were too curious not to ask, but again you didn't want to know. Foxy stepped up and spoke in almost an angry manor.

"That the spirits would stay," Foxy said in an agitated tone. You turn to Foxy quickly.

"What do you mean by 'the spirits would stay'?" You ask as you became slightly afraid, not knowing if you wanted to know the answer or not.

"The spirits, or the ghosts, of the children became bound to the animatronics that they were stuffed in. When they be shut down, they moved to us," Foxy said as turned away. "We've matured since that day long ago, but it still hurts thinking about it." You realize what is going on. The animatronics you came to know as your friends were really poor spirits trapped within the suits….just like you.

"So, that's why you were so sorry about what happened to me," You say as you look at Freddy. "You suffered the same fate." Freddy nodded and placed a hand on your shoulder.

"Yes, we all went through what you did. We remember clearly what happened. We just act like the animatronics that they made, but we know who we really are," Freddy explained. "Just like you know that you are a human, but know you have to act like the animatronic that was built to be here."

"Ok, that makes sense, but I still have one question," You say as you suddenly became worried. "Well, I have two questions actually." Freddy took you over to two chairs and had you sit down. Freddy sat down across from you and Foxy sat next to you with his arms crossed slightly.

"Ask away, _," Freddy says as he leans forward somewhat and rests his chin on his neatly folded hands. You take a deep breath and looked at him.

"One, what is that software?" You ask as you look back at the purple software, which you took back from Freddy earlier.

"That is what he uses to turn on a special mode for each of us. We all have one hidden within our endoskeleton," Freddy explained. "It activates what we like to call 'Night Mode'. It causes us to act violent….especially me and Foxy." You look at Foxy, whose ears had gone down.

"Ok, that will be the first to be gotten rid of when I get the chance," You say as you look off to the side.

"Now, your last question," Freddy said as he sat up, resting his back on to the chair.

"If I recall, all of those killings happened 15 years ago. Also, you have to be at least 18 years to work here," You say as you begin to think. "What happened to him?" Freddy's eyes went wide at the sound of the question.

"Well, let's just say that he wasn't supposed to come back," Freddy said as he looked off to the side. "We killed him."

"Then, how has he returned?" You ask as you look at your friends. Marionette, who had been patiently waiting for the right time to intervene, walked up quickly. He tapped your shoulder, causing you to look up at him. He motioned you to follow and you nod. "I guess he knows." You get up and begin to follow the puppet; Freddy and Foxy not too far behind you. He opened the basement door again and pointed down there.

"No, we can't go down there," Freddy said. Marionette motioned for them to follow and began to walk down the steps. You look to Freddy with a sincere expression.

"It's the only way to know," You say as you turn and follow Marionette. Foxy shrugged followed behind you. Freddy looked to the stage and looked to the stairs. He gave in and hesitantly went down the stairs. You get down there and Marionette is there waiting for you. "Ok, Marionette what did you need to show me?" He moved to the side and what you see sends fear into your very soul. Foxy gets down there and sees your face. He follows your gaze and the same expression fills his face. The same happens to Freddy when he entered the room.

"No, can't be," Freddy said as he put his hand over his mouth.

"You are supposed to be dead, ye brute!" Foxy said as he became slightly angry. You take a step forward and a dead look crosses your face.

"I thought we got rid of you for good," You said in a low tone. "I thought I tore you apart….I guess I didn't do a very good job, huh Goldie?"


	19. Sequel: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: He's Here

You stood there in the basement staring at this thing that you thought you killed. How was he alive? Did he just play opossum with you? All these questions were running through your head and you had no answers.

"H-Hello," Goldie says as he somewhat smiles up at you. He was sitting on the ground and his arms looked to be limp. His knees were against his chest and his eyes were just white pupils. HI had obvious teared and worn parts all over, which you proud say that it was because of you. He didn't seem that he could move all that much, but you didn't trust him.

"How are you still operational? I killed you," you asked, not changing your tone. You hear him chuckle, or, at least, that is what it sounded like.

"I-I'm not a normal anima...animatronic, my dear," He answered. "I am...much like...you." Your eyes widened as the words came out of his mouth.

"You mean that your," you begin to say but stop yourself. You didn't want to finish the sentence, but you knew exactly what he meant.

"Yes, I..I am like you," Goldie said with a big smile. "I...I was just in a a..angry state of m-mind."

"What do ye mean that ye be a spirit?" Foxy said as he protectively took a step in front of you. Goldie chuckled, but it sounded a lot like static.

"There were five children murdered," He says softly. "There are four main animatronics...where'd they put the fifth?"

"You were one of them," You said as you started to feel kinda sorry for the thing you came, to know as an enemy.

"Yes, I was," Goldie said. "I won't say which but I do know that I was overwhelmed with anger and I only wished vengeance. I got carried away and that's why I did all those things." You suddenly feel slightly bad for this creature in front of you. He may have killed you and attempted to get rid of you a second time, but you could see past it.

"I..I'll forgive you...on one condition," You say as bend down to Goldie's level. The beat up animatronic looks at you and waits. "Tell me everything that you know about Vincent." Goldie almost seemed to get a little agitated at the sound of his name.

"Why are you interested in that psycho?" Goldie asked with a static-like growl.

"The software in the animatronics that he put in them has become active," You answer. "I need to know as much as I can so I can try and catch this guy." Goldie looked away from you for a second as if wondering if he should answer or not.

"He had purple hair and eyes," Goldie said as his voice went sour. "His laugh was psychotic and he had this big smile on his face. He wore a security guard uniform with a golden badge on the left side of his chest. I could see every ounce of evil within that man." You reach out and place a hand on the animatronics' shoulder.

"Calm down, Goldie," You say soothingly. "Now, tell me everything." Goldie looked down for a second and sighed. He began to tell you how it began and everything he remembered.

"I will admit, I have little memory from my childhood, but I do have this animatronics' memories," He said as he slowly raised his hand to his head with a creaking motion. "I remember vaguely where he hid when they were upon him."

"What do ye mean ye remember where he hid?" Foxy asked. "He never hid." He just upped and walked off with me." Foxy looked to be thinking over the whole subject as he began to pace back and forth.

"He didn't get to finish the job himself…."Goldie answered as he looked down. "Yes, I was in the process of dying and yes, he put me in this suit, but he was rushed. He was about to found by the authorities. They found me and rushed me to a hospital where i died. I then became linked to this suit and now I am here."

"So, if they were a bit sooner, you would've been the only one that lived," Freddy said as he sat down on a nearby box. He nodded and looked back at you.

"You were the only one not killed by him, you still have all of your memories, and you can contact the owner, who will believe you," Goldie said. "You can end this. He's still here….I can feel it." You suddenly feel all eyes on you and you get nervous.

"Well, I guess, but how am I supposed to outsmart a murderer who has been killing for who knows how long," You say as you sit up against a box and put your hands over your eyes. "I'm not like you guys. You all have some sort of reason to kill this guy...I have no idea who this guy is. I don't know how he reacts to things, how he attacks, or what he looks like. I am useless to you." You feel a hand on your shoulder and you look up into Foxy's eyes.

"We're here for ye, lass," Foxy said as he smiled reassuringly. "Ye aren't going in this alone."

"We have a bone to pick with this guy to so don't worry about trying to outsmart him at the moment," Freddy said. "We need to learn what he is doing back before we can even think about harming him."

"He...he's nearby," Goldie said as he turned his head slightly. You all begin looking around. You stand up and begin to look around you. You felt eyes on you, but you couldn't see them. A chill ran down your spine. You turn around and see a pair of white eyes much like Goldie's, instantly disappear.

"Over there," You say as you point. Goldie looks but then looks back at you. He quickly jumps up with a sudden burst of energy and tackles you. Foxy and Freddy see this as an attack, but stop when they notice Goldie get off. You sit up and look at the now sitting animatronic. "Why did you tackle me?" Goldie points to a box that was behind you. You look and see something sticking out of the side of it. You get up and examine the object. You instantly recognize the object as a knife.

"I heard him throw it," He said as he looked away. "He wanted to get rid of you before you did any digging." You see a note tied to it and pull it off. You open it up and read aloud:

"Hello _,

Yes, I know who you are. Also, I know you know about me. If this knife doesn't kill you first, then you're going to wish it had. I won't let you ruin everything I've done to run this place into the ground. I will finish what I started and I will kill you like the others."

You shakily turn to where the knife was thrown and then back to Foxy. He see's your fear and instantly hugs you.

"It be alright lass. I got ye," He said reassuringly.

"Let's go upstairs and figure this out where it's safer. I want to be able to think with my head still on," You say as you look to the stairs they all nodded and began walking back to the stairs. You look back and see Marionette motion for Goldie. Goldie then nodded and he was suddenly gone. You didn't question it, but you did feel uneasy about the fact that he was able to teleport. You all went back up the stairs and back through the door. Once, everyone was through, Freddy locked it.

"Now, what do we do? He's down there and we can't even see him," Freddy said as he gestured to the door. You were still holding onto Foxy after that little near-knife-to-the-head experience.

"I don't know. I have never really dealt with anything like this," You say as you look down. You took a few steps away from Foxy and began pacing back and forth. You stop after a second and look at the door. "I don't think he's human." Foxy crossed his arms and was now obviously confused.

"What do ye mean by that lassie?" Foxy asked.

"Those eyes I saw," You began to say. You look at Goldie, who was patiently sitting on a table. "You said that Vincent, or the murderer, had purple eyes, right?" Goldie nodded and snarled.

"Yes, I remember them perfectly," He said as he turned away.

"I saw white eyes," You say. The others look at you curiously.

"What?" Freddy asked.

"Not only that, they were illuminated," You say as you brought a few puzzle pieces together. "He's not human anymore, or, at least, he doesn't appear to be."

"Are ye saying that the barnacle be either an animatronic, or in an animatronic suit?" Foxy asked. You nod and look at Freddy.

"Well, it is possible. It does explain why they couldn't find him," Freddy asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Now, we have a bit of information so that's a start," You say happily. Everyone laughed, including yourself. You began to think that this was going to be not as difficult as you had originally thought.

Your head began to pound and your body began to feel heavy. You stumble back a bit, but catch yourself. Foxy comes up behind you and touched your shoulder. You turn to look at him, but your balance fails you as you turn around and you fall. Foxy quickly catches you, but you couldn't stand.

"_, are ye alright?" Foxy asked quickly, concern deep in his eyes. You couldn't speak. You just felt tired for some reason and it was getting harder to stay awake with each passing second. "_, answer me!" You couldn't do it anymore; you were too tired. You slowly closed your eyes as you hear Foxy call your name one more time. The darkness consumed you and you fell into a deep sleep.


	20. Sequel: Chapter 5

**Hey guys, it's me. Sry that it took so long to this chapter to be ready. **

**I have been dealing with lots of stuff lately and haven't had time to write that much  
so i apologize from the very bottom of my heart of the inconvenience.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter and I just wanted to say that i am taking suggestions  
for any specific FanFics ya'll wanna see. If I don't know what the characters that you want  
me to write about you can bet i will be looking them up and learning as much as I can.  
**

**Talk to ya soon!**

Chapter 5: The Dream

You slowly open your eyes and find yourself staring at a bright light. You close your eyes instantly and sit up before you let your sensitive eyes see that pure light again. You open your eyes again as the light became less harsh. You look around and see nothing, but darkness. You don't see any of your friends and wonder where they've gone to.

"G-guys? Are you there?" You call out and wait for some sort of response, but nothing but silence greeted the question. "Hey, this isn't funny. Where are you all?" This time a static like noise is heard from behind you. You freeze instantly and fear ran down your spine. You slowly turn and you see those white illuminated eyes staring at you from within the darkness. The static came again, but this time you could make out words.

"H….H….Help….m….me," the unknown creature said in a raspy, static like voice. You take a step closer, trying to get a better look at the white-eyed beast.

"Who are you?" You ask as you stop and try to see this creature.

"My name…..is Spring….Bonnie and….I….n..need your help," The creature said.

"What is wrong, Spring Bonnie?" You ask as you became a little more concerned.

"The one….the one you seek," He said as he took a deep breathe. "He...tortures me...so much." You realize who he is talking about and instantly become more interested.

"Where are you? I can help you," You say as you see this as your chance. The creature looked away and then looked back at you.

"He….He…..is….in me," Spring Bonnie , he is what?

"What do you mean by 'in you'?" You ask as you look at this animatronic that was hidden by the darkness.

"He….he….is…..in...me," Spring said again before fading away.

"Wait, come back! What do you mean by that?" You call out to the darkness, but no answer came. "Spring Bonnie! Where did you go?" You hear a chuckle behind you and a chill ran down your endoskeleton's spine. You slowly turn around and you became instantly frightened. A shadowy bunny shaped animatronic stood before you. It look like someone to the darkness and built an animatronic out of it. The only thing that was colored on this animatronic was it's eyes, which were just white dots.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The thing said in an odd double voice. It sounded like a normal man's voice, but had a mechanical voice talking with it.

"Spring Bonnie?" You ask as you can only assume that this Spring Bonnie character was bunny based on her knowledge of Bonnie himself. The shadow began to laugh, which made feel so scared that if you still had skin it would be so pale that it would look like paper.

"No….my name….is SpringTrap!" The shadow said and lunged at you. You scream and try to shield yourself.

You jump up and look around quickly. You see that you're lying in Wild Woods. You look around a bit more, breathing heavily. It was all a dream….or was it?


	21. Sequel: Chapter 6

**Hey guys it's me. I know it's been a few months or so since the last chapter and i apologize for that.  
****I've been busy with a lot of things lately one in particular is getting ready for college. I hope you guys can  
****forgive me and I hope this makes up for the lost time. I will be sure to continue these fan fics but it just might take awhile**

Chapter 6: The Golden Days

You hear loud footsteps coming toward your attraction and kinda back up against your giant climbing rock. The finally got to the curtain and Freddy poked his head in. When he sees you awake, he instantly is by your side.

"You're awake! You had us worried," Freddy said as he placed a hand on your shoulder. He sees the look on your face and tilts his head to the side. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"First off, you startled me. Two, I think I know what we're up against," You say as you look toward a patch of shadows not to far away from you. Freddy's eyes widened at the sudden answer as it caught him off guard.

"What do you mean you know what we're up against?" Freddy asked as his head leaned to one side. You could tell that question clearly caught him by surprised and you take a deep breath as you begin to explain your dream. At first, Freddy seemed a little uneasy about everything, but as you got to the ending of this mysterious dream his expression changed entirely to one of fear.

"And then he disappeared and I heard another voice that sounded like a man's voice, but metallic. I turned around and see this silhouette of a bunny animatronic and I assume that it's Spring Bonnie from before, but I was wrong," You say as the mer thought sends chills down the spine of your endoskeleton. "He said his name was SpringTrap and he lunged at me. Then, I woke up here."

"You need to talk to Goldie," Freddy said as he helped you up. You look at him with a confused look.

"What's going on now?" You ask as you watch Freddy. He seemed nervous about the subject, but you were tired of secrets. "Freddy, what's wrong?"

"Well, Spring Bonnie is….was Goldie's friend," Freddy answered. "And if you can talk to him via your dreams, Goldie is going to want to talk to you." You nod at this and begin to follow Freddy out of your attraction. You begin to wonder who this Spring Bonnie character really was. You knew that he as bunny, that was no doubt, but how did Goldie know him? You understood that they were friends, but how exactly? Were they built at the same time? Were they on stage together?

You and Freddy walk for a bit until you two reach the main storage room. You open the door and walk in. You see the room that looked all too familiar to you. You knew this as the room that Goldie tried to destroy your memories in...not very good introduction to friendship really. You see Goldie sitting on the table and Marionette in the corner of the room.

"Hello Goldie," You say formally. Even tho you forgive him, you were still very uneasy about the actions of him. He did try to kill you in the past, so you had a reason to be weary and he knew it.

"Ah _, you're awake," Goldie said a little more clearly then earlier. "I….I was beginning to w-wonder when you'd wake up."

"I need to talk to you, Goldie," You ask as you look at the beaten up animatronic. "Well, more like I need to ask you some things."

"Well, I guess I do owe you that much since you're helping to get rid of the maniac plaguing all our lives," Goldie said as he looked at you, awaiting your questions.

"Ok, now before you say anything, I had a dream and it sprung up some new questions and information about this guy for me," I said. Goldie tilted his head to the side and looked confused, but continued to listen. "Does the name 'Spring Bonnie' mean anything to you?" Goldie's eye shined a little more and he looked to be surprised.

"How did you learn that name?" Goldie asked as he looked at you. You sigh and tell him about the dream you had and that a animatronic named Spring Bonnie pleaded for you're help. Then, the same animatronic, but this time calling itself Springtrap, with a slightly different voice, attacked you.

"Then I awoke and Freddy found me. I told him the exact same thing," You explain to him. "I believe that this guy, this guard, is in that animatronic suit and has found a way to overtake Spring Bonnie's body and use it for his own purpose. I need whatever information you can give me Goldie." Golden Freddy looked away for amount as if hesitating with the subject and then sighed.  
"Spring Bonnie was my best friend. We were on stage back in the day when this animatronic was called Fredbear. Then, everything went wrong when someone starting….killing children," He explained. "I still have the memories of the animatronic that this suit use to be, but I have memories of when I was an actual child as well. I want to go back to those times."

"I am going to fix this Goldie, I promise," You say as you begin to feel the sorrow of this animatronic and you're hate for him was beginning to go away much more.

"_," Goldie said as he slowly looked down. You look at him as he says your name.  
"Yes, Golden?" You ask as you tilt your head to at him. Silence filled the room and it sent a chill down your spine. Goldie looked up and you see that his eyes were a slightly different color. They looked to be blue. When he spoke, his voice seemed to be slightly deeper as if someone else was talking.

"Please, bring back my friend," He said. You smile at him and see right through it. You notice that the old animatronic was still there. You place a hand on his shoulder still smiling at him.

"I promise,...Fredbear," You say happily. The animatronic seemed happy and soon his eyes changed back to the white pupils that you knew. "I got some work to do. I think I have an idea." You turn away and begin to walk out the door. A hand touched your shoulder, causing you to turn to it. You see Marionette. He walks a bit ahead of you and looked to be beckoning you to follow him. You smile and nod. He leaves the room and you follow him. You wonder where he was leading you this time.


	22. Sequel: Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Secret Room

You follow Marionette down towards the office, where Mike was sleeping happily especially due to the fact that the animatronics didn't attack him anymore. He opened a vent and crawled inside. You bent down and looked down the air vent that he crawled into. You see him turn slightly and motioned for you to follow, continuing to crawl afterwards. You sigh seeing that you had no choice and crawl into the vent after the puppet.

The two of you crawled for a while and wonder where he could be taking you. Was he taking you to another secret of his? Was he offering some information on this killer? Or….maybe he's leading you straight to him. Is he leading you to your doom?! These question plague your mind, making you feel uneasy each time they pass. You didn't realize, but Marionette had opened another vent and jumped out. You not seeing this, ending up crawling out and falling on your face. You hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Ow…I wasn't expecting that," You say as you get up, rubbing your snout. You look at the Marionette, who had one hand over his mouth as if he was laughing. "Hey don't laugh at me, Haha!" You couldn't help but start laughing yourself. The two of you sat their laughing at your little accident for about a minute or two. The Marionette held out a hand for you to help you up. Those horrible thoughts left your mind as you see that same creature you saved from it's prison. You smile at him and put your hand in his. He helps you up and you dust yourself off, being sure you didn't dent anything during your fall. Marionette then walked over to a crate. While he's doing this, you're able to look around the room. You see that you're in some sort of mini storage room. They was crates, boxes, barrels, and everything that could be used for storing something.

The Marionette tapped your shoulder and you look at him. He gestured you towards the crate he was just at. You follow him over and you look in. You eyes widen at the sight you. You see a ladder leading down into the box and it ending on a gray floor. A secret room? There was a secret room in here?

"Why are you showing me this?" You ask the puppet. He looked at you for a second and then he crawled in and starting to climb down the ladder. You hesitate, but then sigh and crawl in after Marionette, going down the ladder into the unknown.

You got to the bottom of the ladder and look around the room. At first it was really dark, but then Marionette flipped a switch and the lights flickered on. You see what he was trying to show you. You see what looks to be a dungeon version of the security guards office. Except, there was a huge wall of monitors that was set up to each camera in the pizzeria, but there were cameras that showed different areas. There was one that showed outside the pizzeria, there was one that showed the backstage area, and one that….showed The Wild Woods. There wasn't a camera in there yet. You knew that for sure. How is this possible?

You look away from the screen and try to find some sort of solution. As you turn around you see something that frightens you. You see a table with dark stains on it and in the middle of it was a old dirty knife. You walk up to the table and get a closer look. You place your hand on one of the stains of the table and realize that whatever it is...it's dry at least. You take a closer look at the stains and realize instantly that it's blood. You look at the knife and see the same dirty stains on it. You look at the Marionette with a concern look. He is just staring at you as if waiting for you to put some sort of puzzle together, but then all at once it hit you.

The knife, the stains on the table, the monitors….this is where it all happened. This is where the murder did. He lured the kids away, got them down here somehow, and just killed them. He then dragged them back or something and…..stuffed them in the suits. The monitors were to help him time it right. He set up his own cameras as well. That's why there is one in your attraction now. He was keeping an eye on you. Why is he watching you? Why is he after you?

The two of you hear a noise and Marionette quickly flips the light switch off. He grabs your arm and pulls you over behind some boxes. He makes you sit down with him and you look at him confused. Then, you hear it too. You hear heavy footsteps above you, going towards the entrance. You slowly begin to shake as your fear grows at the suspense of seeing this thing. You hear metal hit metal as it went down the iron ladder.

It reached the floor and you could see a silhouette of a bunny like thing. You almost mistook it for Bonnie, but then realized that one of it's ears had been broken off. It walked over to the wall and flipped the switch. The lights came on and you see what you hoped you'd never see in your life.

You see almost a golden version of Bonnie, but more slender. It had holes throw out it's suit, and nearly three fourths of its ear was gone. It was stained with blood and looked to have plenty on the inside. There looked to be something else on the inside of him, but you instantly knew what it was. It was….the body of the murder or hold security guard. It looked around and then walked over to it's monitors. You silently gulp and look at the Marionette. He pointed at him again. You notice that this is what he wanted to show you. He wanted you to get a look at the creature you were up against….Springtrap.


	23. Sequel: Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Toys

Springtrap looked at each of the monitors and then slammed his fists into the table, causing you to jump. You look at Marionette as if to ask "did you mess with anything." He shook his head and points back to the scene. You look and continue to watch this monster.

"Wh-Where is she!?" He asked as he continued to look at the monitors. Who was he looking for? Wait a minute, he couldn't be looking for Chica because she's always either in the kitchen or in the main party room. He was looking for you! You look at Marionette with a little hint of fear in your eyes. "Ugh, these cameras and their bl-blind spots." You hear that his voice sounds a bit off. You look at him and see him twitch ever so slightly.

"Marionette, we need to get out of here," You whisper. He nodded and looked around. He saw a vent behind you both. He pointed at you, then at spring, and then at your eyes. You nod seeing that he wanted you to keep watch. You go back to looking at the wreck of a machine as Marionette began to unbolt the vent. You see him back away from the computer and place a hand to his head.

"You w-will never w-win, they will st-stop you," He said a familiar voice. You recognize that as Spring Bonnie's voice. He then hit himself in the head. "No, you're mine now and we will finish what I started." You felt so bad for that animatronic with that vengeful murderous spirit inside it. You feel someone tap your shoulder and you turn to it. You see Marionette beckon you to the vent. You look back at Spring and then push yourself to leave the room. You go into the vent first and Marionette followed after you, closing the vent behind him.

You begin to crawl down the vent, unknowing of where you were going. If you still had your old body, your heart would be racing. You look back at Marionette, who was a little away from you. You look forward again and continue on. The vent was dark and you couldn't really see that far in front of you. After a couple minutes, you see a vent of light ahead of you. A sigh of relief came over you and you begin to make your way towards it. You get near it and you hear talking. Except, they were voices you didn't recognize, but they sounded like they were panicking.

You heard a loud creak and feel the vent panel you're standing on dip inwards. You look down just as the panel burst do to the weight and you fall down into the room below.

You hit the ground with a loud crash. You slowly sit up, rubbing the back of your head. You look up and see Marionette looking down at you. He looked to be worried.

"I ok. You continue back to the main room. I'm going to find my own way back," You call up to him. He seemed hesitant but nodded and he disappeared into the vent. You look around and see what appears to be another storage room. There was rather large crates, small boxes, and more barrels. You remember the voices you heard earlier and become a little worried.

"Um...hello?" You call, and waited for a response. You hear shuffling around, but it didn't sound like they were on the floor. "Does anyone need help in here?" You hear whispering and your curiosity gets the best of you. You walk a bit more into the room and quietly listen for some sort of noise.

You see a crate move slightly and your attention is turned to it. You slowly begin to approach the crate, trying to remain quiet. You get over to it and see a hole in the side of the box. You get on your knees carefully and look into the box. You see a pair of green eyes staring back at you.

"Hello?" You say as you stare at this creature. It seemed to back up a bit as it was unsure of you. "Hey, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." The thing looks around and sighs at it seems it has no choice. When it spoke, it's voice was a little staticky, but you realized that was probably from it not being used very often.

"H-Hi…" It said as the eyes stared at you. You smile at it kindly.

"So, you're stuck in the crate huh? That reminds me of my other friend, but I got him out," You said as you look in at him. "Would you like out?" The creature's eyes widened at the sound of freedom.

"Y-you would l-let me out?" The creature said in a hopeful voice. You giggle and nod.

"As long as you don't hurt me, I'll let you out. Deal?" You ask as you stare at him. You see him nod and you stand up. You look around for something to use to break open this box. You see a couple of tools on a table and you investigate. You see lots of tools on the table. You see screwdrivers, drills, hammers, saws, a crowbar, and….wait a second. A crowbar! That's exactly what you were looking for. You grab it and quickly head back. "I found a crowbar. Try to stay away from the edge here. I don't want to hit you." You begin to pry at the edge of the box.

After a second or two, the crate lid finally came off and you look in. What you see kinda surprises you. You see a blue bunny animatronic made with shiny sleek metal, no fur at all. He is wearing a red bow and had vibrant green eyes. You smile at him as he looked up at you. You reach into the box, holding out a hand for him. He placed his hand in yours and you lift him up to his feet.

"Th-Thank you," He said as happily.

"You're welcome. I'm _, who are you?" You ask as you patiently wait for him to get use to his surroundings.

"I'm Bonnie, well..Toy Bonnie," He answered as he slowly got out of the crate. Wait, toy...you remember the old toy versions of the gang from that newspaper you read a few years back.

"Aw, I was about to say that I already a know a Bonnie so yeah," You say with a slightly laugh. He laughed too, but began to look around again which stopped his laughter. "Is something wrong?"

"My friends are stuck in crates too, but I don't know which ones," Toy Bonnie said as he began to try to find and opening to look in on some of the crates. You walk over to one of the crates and began to pry it open.

"Let's just open them up then, shall we?" You said as you opened another one, but only to find spare parts. Toy Bonnie nodded and he began to help with the prying of the lids, when it came to really stuck ones. You went to pry another one, but hear something say ow. "Oh, I'm sorry is someone in there?" You hear a deeper voice respond with a little more agitation in it's voice.

"Yes, watch it," said the voice. Toy Bonnie's ear stood straight up and quickly went to the side of the crate.

"Freddy? Freddy, are you in there?" He asked quickly.

"Bon, is that you? How did you get out of the crate?" the voice said having a change in mood.

"_, helped me, um...you'll see her in a minute, but sit tight. We are going to get you out of there," Toy Bonnie answered. You carefully put the crowbar back where you had it and begin to pry at the edge again. As soon as the lid came off, you see a small black top hat. You look in and see, what you can only describe as a toy version of Freddy Fazbear made of the same sleek, shiny metal. You smile at the animatronic as he looked up at you and you reach a hand out to him.

"Hi, I'm _," You say as you await to help him. He slowly took your hand and you pull him up. "So you must be Toy Freddy then."

"Yes, I am, but why are you helping us," Toy Freddy asked as he looked you over with a suspicious glare.

"Well let's just say I have a friend who has been stuck in a box for a very long time until I got him out and I won't let another animatronic be same way," You answer and turn away. You begin to pry at another box as this animatronic just stared at you. Soon, you found Toy Chica, Mangle, and Balloon Boy. You look at these poor animatronics and smile at them. "Well, there no more crates."

"Thank you so much, _" Toy Bonnie said as he hugged you. You laugh and hug him back.

"Now, I need to find my way back to the main room," You say as look around. You see a door and smile at it. "Ya'll coming with me?" They looked amongst eachother and looked to be hesitant.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Toy Freddy said as he looked away.

"What do you mean?" You ask as you stare at them. "You guys wanted out, but you don't want out of this room?"

"No, no it's not that," Toy Chica said as she looked at you,but then turned to Toy Freddy again.

"We don't know how they'll react seeing that we are still active," Toy Bonnie said as he rubbed his arm nervously. You smile at them, seeing the similarities between them and Marionette.

"I won't let anything bad happen, I promise," You say. "They don't attack my friends." They all looked at eachother with more worried looks. Toy Bonnie walked up to you and slowly nodded.

"Well, we can't just sit back here and rust," He said with a small smile. You smile at him and look to the others.

"How about this? I take you over there to meet them and we both explain to them about all of you so that you can walk out there without automatically causing a fight of some sort, sound good?" You ask Toy Bonnie. He looked back at Toy Freddy as if saying 'should I?"

"I guess that would be better, plus I don't trust you as much as Toy Bonnie does otherwise I would be the one going," Toy Freddy said as he narrowed his eyes at you. You nod understanding that it's going to take a bit to gain all of their trust. You look back at Toy Bonnie.

"So, what do you think?" You ask as you tilt your head to the side.

"Let's do it," Toy Bonnie said as he shook off his nerves. You nod and you both went to the door. Both of you wave to the others, saying that you'll be back to get them, and go through the door into the unknown parts of the pizzeria.


	24. Sequel: Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Withered Halls

You both come into another room that looked kinda like a waiting room. It had two big doors to the east that were chained up, which made you wonder what they were keeping out, or keeping in. Then, there was a hallway to the west, which was probably your only option at this point. You look at Toy Bonnie and look back to the hallway. You creep over there and peek out from the corner. The hallway was dark with flickering lights and there seemed to be other doors further down. You motion for Toy Bonnie to follow and you begin to walk down the hallway.

As you walk down the hallway, you can't help, but look at the drawings on the wall. There were pictures from the old pizzeria from what you could tell. There was even an old poster of the Toys. You see a door that was cracked open and you couldn't help but look. You push it open and see more boxes, but this time you could see what was in them. You a bunch of decorations for parties and such. You giggle at the sight and continue on. You eventually come to a big metal door and a hallway to your right. You had a bad feeling about that door that went up your spine, giving you chills. Whatever was it that room, it didn't feel right.

You decide to head down the hallway to the right and you motion for Toy Bonnie to follow you. You both began to head down the hall, not exchanging a single word. The thought of accidentally breaking the silence may awaken something you can't put back and you were scared of that. You get about halfway down the hall when a loud creaking noise from behind them. The both of you turn around very slowly to see what made the noise.

You see the big metal door cracked open a bit. You take a step backward, getting ready to run if needed. A red eye illuminated itself in the darkness behind the door and soon static broke the silence. You look at Toy Bonnie and see the fear building up in him. You both see a dark brown furred hand grabbed the railing border the door and began to push itself out into the hall. You turn to Toy Bonnie and nod.

"Run!" You say as you turn around begin to do so. Toy Bonnie quickly followed your lead and you two began running down the hallway. You hear a screech and you look back to see a really damaged Freddy animatronic. He began to run after you and soon you heard more noise coming from the room, but it slowly dissipated as you got further away. You and Toy Bonnie turn a corner and continue to run down the unknown halls. "What is that? It looked like Freddy, but well…."

"It's called Withered Freddy. He was the very first Freddy after Fredbear, but let's just say it didn't go so well with that crew," Toy Bonnie explained interrupting you. "They really didn't take to kindly to us taking their places." You look back again and see him still after you. You felt...sorry for him. Why was he chasing you? Is there something he wanted? Was it some sort of malfunction?

The two of you continue running down the hall and come to a fork in the hallway; one path going right and one going left. You both begin to go left, but are stopped by another withered looking animatronic. This animatronic looked like Bonnie, but it's left arm was gone, and it's face was ripped off the head. You could only guess that this was Withered Bonnie. It tried to hit you with it's intact arm, but you and Toy Bonnie dodge out of the way and run past it. You could feel the fear of the situation as it became even more treacherous when you saw Withered Chica. Withered Chica's jaw was gaping open so you could see the endo-skeleton's teeth as well as her own, and she had no hands. The two of you finally get to a big room and think you're safe.

"I think we lost them," You said as you look behind yourself. You didn't see those killer machines anywhere so you let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I'm glad that's over, but now where are we?" Toy Bonnie asked as he looked around. The two of you exchange a confused look and look around the room. The sweet silence was interrupted by the sound of metal scrapping across the wall. You two look in that direction and see a pair of glowing yellow eyes hiding in the shadows.

"B-Bon?" You ask as you take a step back. "Please, tell me that they didn't make a Foxy too?" Toy Bonnie began to back up with you.

"Um..and if I said...yes?" He asked as he became just as nervous as you were. The animatronic stepped into the light of the room and you couldn't help, but have your heart break at the sight of him. One of his ears had lost its fur, his endoskeleton could obviously be seen, his left hand, and both of his legs were completely bare down to the metal. Even his at the bottom of torso was torn up to where you could see the spine of the endoskeleton. You couldn't help, but fear that this is how your Foxy could've ended up like if you never came.

The animatronic screeched loudly and ran towards you both. Toy Bonnie turned and started to run away. You….just stood there. You didn't want to run anymore. These animatronics...they needed help, or at least someone that cares. Foxy was almost halfway to you by now. Toy Bonnie looked at you and became very nervous.

"What are you doing? He'll tear you apart!" He said as he looked at the animatronic fox and then towards you.

"You go find a place to hide, I'll catch up," You call back to him. He noticed that he didn't have much of a choice and ran to find some sort of hiding spot. You look back at the fox as it got closer and closer. You got ready to defend yourself. "You're not evil, you're good i know it!" You raise up your arms to block any blow. Foxy went to hit you, but stopped. You look up at him, when you realized that the attack didn't hit. You see him staring at you at first, but then see his arm lower.

"Who…*screech* you…?" He said in a static like voice. You figure out the question and straighten yourself up.

"I'm _," You answer as you look up at the beaten up animatronic.

"Are ye…..not…*screech* of….m-me?" he asked as he looked you over. You find the word he meant to use and you shake your head in response.

"No, I'm not. I...I am sad to see any animatronic in a place like this and, forgive me if I hit a nerve, but in this sort of condition," You answer as you look down. "I have fixed the new animatronics in the Pizzeria, but looking at you I...I wonder what it would've been if I had come sooner. Maybe….maybe I could've helped you." Withered Foxy looked at you with an astonished gaze. He had yet to meet someone like you that cared so much for something that a second ago tried to kill her.

Before he could say anything else another screecher, a deeper screech, is heard down the hallway you came. You both look down the hallway and a feeling of dread comes over you as you see what made the noise. You see the other three withered animatronics beginning to charge down the hallway to the room. You back up with fear in your eyes. Withered Foxy looked at you and sees the fear. He looked back at the other three and he quickly goes in front and screeches at them. The three stop at the entrance to the very room you stood.

"D….Don't hurt….her," Withered Foxy said. "Sh-she is….not….a threat." The others stood and looked at him and then looked to you as you waited for them to push past the broken down fox and attack you dead on.

"W...What do….you….mean?" Freddy said in his own distorted metallic voice. Withered Foxy looked to you and then looked back at Freddy.

"She…..f-fixes animatronics…." He said. "She's….not….like him." Wait...like him? You thought for a minute and realize whom they were referring to; Vincent. You straighten yourself up and walk towards them a bit.

"I am nothing like Vincent. In fact, I am trying to stop him," You say as you look at them confidently. They all look at you as you say his name almost as if they were confused on how you knew it. "I know what he's done and he's at it again. Except, this time he is an animatronic."

"How….do you….know this?" Withered Chica asked as she tilted her broken head to the side.

"I saw him in his secret room and I know what he's after now," You say as you look down slightly as you began to feel the fear again. "Actually, I think I've known what he has been after for awhile now." Withered Bonnie went to say something, but static was the only thing that was heard.

"Sorry….his voice box…..is damaged….beyond repair," Withered Freddy said as he patted Bonnie on the shoulder. Withered Bonnie looked down slightly and you couldn't help, but feel sorry for him. You see a screwdriver out of the corner of your eye and smile.

"Hold on a second," You say as you quickly go and grab it off the nearby table. "If you don't mind Bonnie, may I take a look?" Withered Bonnie was reluctant at first, he looked at Foxy as if to question it. Withered Foxy nodded and gestured towards me. He looked back at me and finally walked up to me. Withered Bonnie sat on a nearby bench, and you got to work. You open up his back panel, which made a soft creaking noise as you opened it, and you look into the animatronic.

What you see astonishes you and you can't help but wonder how as he been moving this entire time. His gears were rusted, some oil piping broken loose, and the wires were all tangled and out of place. You easily find his voice box and use the screwdriver to open it up. You see that some of the wires had got pulled out of place and you turn around to look for something.

"Is...some….something wrong?" Withered Foxy asked curiously. You pointed to a pair of tiny tweezers on the ground.

"Can you grab those for me please?" You ask. Withered Foxy looked to where you were pointing and nodded. He goes over there and picked them up. As he did so, you heard every gear in his frame creaking and bending. He came back over and held them out to you. You gratefully take them and get back to work. You get the wires pack in place and screw the box back onto the endo-skeleton itself so it couldn't cause anymore damage to itself. You close up everything and take a step away from Withered Bonnie. "Ok, now try to talk." At first he was hesitant, but tried anyway.

"C...Can you...hear me?" He asked as you looked Withered Freddy. He puts his hands up to his face, where his mouth would've been and looked at Withered Freddy again. "I...I can talk." Freddy's eyes widened and looked back at you.

"How….did you?" He asked as he looked back at Withered Bonnie, who got up was hopping up and down happily. "We...we were told….that he was beyond..r-repair." You twirl the screwdriver in your hand and smile.

"Never tell me something is beyond repair, because I'm going sitting there trying to fix it," You say happily. "Now, what is it you were going to say Bon?" Withered Bonnie looked at you and nodded.

"I….I was trying to ask….what is he….a-after?" He asked as you looked at you curiously. You sigh as you kinda figured that much.

"He's after me," You say as you look at them. They all look at you with surprise. "And any help you guys can provide to help me get this guy before he takes down all of us is appreciated." Withered Freddy looked at his friends with a questioning look. They all nodded and he turned his gaze back to you.

"You….have….our assistance.." Withered Freddy said as he tipped his hat to you.

**So, what did ya'll think of my little twist here. I threw in the withers to lol.**

**Hey, it's FNAF Fan Fiction. What did you expect? Me not to throw them in here lol?**

**Well, let me know what ya'll think of it!**


	25. Sequel: Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Alliance

You smile at this answer and look towards where Toy Bonnie went. You get a little nervous as you remember what Toy Bonnie had said. They didn't take too kindly to them replacing them when they did. You look at the withers and you sigh.

"I am trying to get back to my friends, which are the new animatronics of the pizzeria to formulate a plan to beat Vincent," You explain as you look at the crew. "Would one of you like to accompany me to meet with them so we can really discuss a plan?" They look among themselves and nod to each other. Withered Foxy stepped up and bowed slightly, or at least the best he could.

"I will go….my voice box...is not as damaged as th-theirs are," He said as he looked down at you. You nod at him and you turn to the way that Toy Bonnie went.

"Ok, but I must tell you one thing, tho. I do have one of the Toys with me. I believe you saw him," You say as you look at Withered Foxy. He growled slightly, but nodded. "Well, he is with me on behalf of the other Toys, so please don't hurt him. I think we might need their help too." He looked down as if pondering the idea for a moment and then sighed.

"If...If I must then I will...not hurt him." He said reluctantly. You smile at him approvingly and you look to the other withers.

"We will return and tell you what we come up with," You say as you begin to walk away from them. They all nodded at you and waved goodbye. You and Withered Foxy then walk down the hallway in search of Toy Bonnie. The two of you walk down the hallway for about a couple minutes before you hear something move. Withered Foxy got ready to attack whatever it was, but you put your arm in front of him. You walk over there and see that it was coming from a box that was turned on to it's side. "Toy Bonnie?" You hear it rustle again and he pokes his head out. You see him and feel relieved. You hold out a hand to him, but he quickly goes back into the box.

"Look out, _, Withered Foxy is behind you!" He said as he hid again. You giggle slightly and look into the box.

"It's fine, Bon. He's with me," You say as you straighten yourself up. He comes out of the box and looks at you.

"Wait, what?" He asked as he stands up, looking between you and Withered Foxy. "What do you mean by that?"

"He's coming with me to see the others," You say as you realize that you haven't told them yet. "Oh shoot I forgot to mention this to the Toys didn't I? Well, no time like the present I suppose." Toy Bonnie looked at you curiously.

"Mention what?" Toy Bonnie asked as he became really curious.

"Well, I may or may not be in danger, and the one that wants me gone is the one that has been causing everyone here a bit of trouble in the form of murdering….children," You say as you wait for his reaction. His eyes widened and his ear dropped slightly.

"You're being hunted by that merciless killer?" He asked as he looked at you with a concerned look.

"Unfortunately yes, but me and my friends plan to stop him, and Withered Foxy and his friends have agreed to help," You explain. "That's why he's with me." Withered Foxy walked up a bit and placed a hand on your shoulder.

"Wait…..if he did...didn't know about your...pre-predicament..then why is he w-with you?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I brought him with me for well a peace mission. I want them to be able to walk around just as much as my friends can," You explain as you look back at him. "If you want, we can try and do the same for you and your friends."

"You….w-would…...do that?" Withered Foxy asked as his expressions changed to one of surprise. "You would help...us?" You nod at him and smile cutely.

"Of course, I mean you're helping me, so it only seems right to help you," You answer. He stared at you with the same surprised look as before. You turn back to Toy Bonnie. "You can choose to help me or not, but I put my friends before myself. I will help you in any way I can to make it where you won't have to worry about walking around at them same time they get to. I promise."

"Wait, you're being hunted by a person who is after your blood so to speak, but you are putting that aside just to make it to where me and the other Toys can walk around here?" Toy Bonnie asked confused.

"My friends are more important to me then my own safety. If he was after you, I block his every attack with my own body," You say as you take Toy Bonnie's hand. "That's who I am. I won't let anyone hurt the ones I care about. You can be sure of that."

"_,I ….I don't know what to say." He said. You smile at him and look around.

"We should get moving. I don't want to be standing in the same spot very long due to you-know-who," You said as you look around a little suspicious of your surroundings. They both nodded, with new found...compassion for you. You were putting aside your dangers that you knew you'd soon have to face just to help animatronics that you haven't even known very long.

You all continue down the hallway for about an hour and you soon hear arguing. You instantly recognize one of the voices. You gasp at the sound and a look of excitement comes to your face. "That's Freddy's voice! We're close!" The other two smiled and all of you ran towards the sound. You all came to a door and the sound was louder than it was before. Toy Bonnie tapped your shoulder. You look to them and see that the two had stepped a bit away.

"We'll hang her for a second. I think that they need to calm down first before we even try to come out with you," Toy Bonnie said as he smiled nervously. Withered Foxy nodded in agreement. You sigh seeing that there was probably no talking them out of it and nod to them. You open the door and walk into the room. You see the group of animatronics you came to know as your friends sitting there arguing. You also see the Marionette backing away from them as if he was getting nervous. You realize what was going on almost instantly and you became angry.

"Hey, don't you dare hurt him!" You yell. They all look towards you at the sound of your voice. They all just stared surprised at the sight of you. Marionette quickly was over next to you and was almost behind you. You look at him and pat his head. "Let me guess. You came back and they automatically assumed you on purpose got rid of me." He nodded and kind of hugged you.

"_, lass I thought ye were gone!" Foxy said with a happy smile. You give him a stern look as well.

"You were about to hurt him weren't you?" You asked as you continue the subject. Foxy's ears went down as he sees that no sweet talk was going to change your mood. He rubbed the back of his head nervously and the others looked down slightly. "I'm disappointed in you guys. I mean, seriously, I know that it may have looked a little suspicious, but you came to the assumption that Marionette had gotten rid of me. What the heck guys?"

"We are sorry, but with how things are right now, we just got….aggressive," Freddy said as he approached a bit. "Please, _, forgive us for our irrational thinking." You straighten yourself up and smile at them.

"Well, at least your calm now," You say. "Now, I have some issues that need to be addressed and I need you all to keep an open mind and not attack at all." They all look at each other and remember the time you brought Marionette.

"What did you find now?" Bonnie asked. You laugh and walk back over to the door you came out of. You then open the door and motion for your two other friends to come in. They were reluctant to come out into the open, but knew they had no choice. The two walk out with you and the looks on the other's faces said it all.

"Ok, now keep calm alright," You say as you stand in front of your two newest friends. "They aren't here to do any harm. They are here just to talk." Freddy looked very uneasy, but slowly sat down in a nearby chair.

"I...I guess have a seat then," He said as he nervously gestured to some open chairs. You walk up and sit down in one of the chairs. Toy Bonnie took a seat next to me and was kinda staying close due to the fact that he was pretty scared at the moment. Withered Foxy walked over and took the chair on the other side of you and was kind of staring at...well everyone. His gaze went from one person to the next. You look over and see that Foxy was eyeing both Toy Bonnie and Withered Foxy due to how close they were to me, but you roll your eyes at him. It was going to be like that time with Bonnie again…..

"Ok, now I'm guess you want to know why these guys are here and how I came across them huh?" You ask as you smile and rub the back of your head. The all nodded. You explain where Marionette took you, and what happened afterward. Including, the encounter with the Withers. "Now, Toy Bonnie is here for one main reason. I wanted to have your permission to allow him and the rest of the Toys be able to walk around at the same time we do and without being hurt."

"You want them to be able to come in here and do whatever, and us not react about it?" Freddy asked.

"When you put it like that, you make it sound like a bad idea. Freddy, we have our own restrictions as to what we can do during the night shift, the same will apply to the Toys," I explain. "I just want everyone here to be able to get along since, well we are kinda stuck with each other aren't we?" Before Freddy could even speak, Toy Bonnie shook from his scared little conscience.

"I can assure you...Freddy? That we won't do anything out of the ordinary. We are just tired of being stuck in crates and in the one single storage room. Please, understand," He said as politely as he could. Freddy stared at him for a second, but sighed.

"Alright, but I will need to speak with all of them and tell the actual rules around here, before they can," Freddy said. Toy Bonnie nodded and smiled at you.

"Now, for the reason why Withered Foxy is here," You say. "He is here on behalf of all the other withers, due to his better voice box, to say that he'll help us with….you-know-who." The animatronics just stared at you then looked to Withered Foxy.

"Is….is this true?" Freddy asked as he waited for him to answer. He shifts his gaze to him and stared at him as if observing his posture and movements.

"Yes…..we all know...the man very well," Withered Foxy said with a bit of growl at the mention of the name. "We all...want him gone."

"I believe we'll need their help since we have no idea what...SpringTrap is capable of yet," You say as the name brought a chill down your spine. "And for their services, I think they should be given the same opportunity as the Toys, with the same restrictions." Freddy was hesitant with his answer, but sighed.

"Well…I'll tell you what," Freddy said as he gave him finally. "If they pull through on their part, then I will give them the same treatment as I will the Toys." You smile and look up at Withered Foxy. He looked at you for a split second, but you could tell that he was happy.

"If I may," Toy Bonnie interrupted softly. "I can talk with the other Toys and you could possibly have another ally in this. We all care about _ due to her freeing us and helping us with this." You smile at him gratefully.

"Well, if you can then we'd be in your debt," Freddy said.

"You will not owe us a thing. All we want to do is be able to roam as you do," Toy Bonnie said happily. You look at Freddy with a big smile.

"Looks like ye be out to help everyone aren't ye," Foxy said with a slight smile. You laugh and get up, walking over to him.

"Of course, I mean, I helped you didn't I?" You ask with a bit of a laugh. He chuckled at your comment and sighed.

"Aye, ye did lassie," Foxy answered. You hug him tight and he hugs you back with a bit of a chuckle.

"Now, Withered Foxy, does the rest of your group know about what exactly is going on here?" Freddy asked. Withered Foxy looked down as if trying to choose his words carefully.

"To...a degree…..we know that….Springtrap is after her…..but we don't know…..why exactly," He answered. "Sorry that….it takes me a….second to speak….my voice box….isn't what it….use to be."

"Perfectly understandable, I think our Foxy would know exactly what you've been through," Freddy gesturing to him. Foxy nodded at the recalled memory of that state he use to be in.

"Aye, if it weren't for me lass here, I'd be a goner," Foxy said as he pulled you close and gave you a grateful smile. "And there be no way I could possibly repay the lass for it."

"As long as you promise to tell me when something is wrong," You say as you lay you head on his shoulder. "Then we'll be ok." Foxy hugged her tight and smiled.

"Alrighty lassie, ye have me word," Foxy said. You pull away from him and walk back over to Withered Foxy who had been looking down almost the entire time as if he was thinking.

"I should probably explain a few things to you guys huh?" You said with a bit of a giggle. "Ok, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie are basically my actual family here. They are my brothers and sister. Foxy here is my boyfriend. Let's just say...I've been through alot and there is alot to tell, but I think I want to tell everyone at once since it's a really long story about how I came here." You recall all those memories of Golden Freddy and meeting Foxy. You sigh at every event that had happened to you to lead to where you are now.

"Well, that's no problem, but I don't know how the other Toys are going to react since they are also afraid of the Withers," Toy Bonnie said. "I mean, I'm starting to get used to our friend here, but they don't know that we ran into the others yet."

"Well, let's all make friends shall we?" You say with a cute smile. "Withered Foxy will you help with this? If we are going to stop this guy, we need all the help we can get and the only thing we absolutely need to do is make sure your friends and the toys know exactly what's going on." Withered Foxy looked away for a moment as if contemplating the idea in his head. He got up and sighed, looking in your direction.

"If….if this is what it...takes to stop….that no good….shell of a man then….yes I will assist, but….I can't promise…..that I can hold back…..all of them if they….react badly," He said. You nod, understanding the consequences of what could happen.

"Then, I be coming with ye this time lassie," Foxy said, walking up and placing a hand on your shoulder. "I can help with trying to keep things under control." You knew arguing with him would be futile so you nod and smile at him.

"Now, let's go and try to make everything work shall we?" You say as you look towards the door you came out of. Your three friends nod and you all walk back to the door and enter the halls once again.


	26. Sequel: Chapter 11

Chapter 11: New Friends

All four of you walk back down the dark and messy hall that you use to be lost in. The walk was long and silent; no one said a word to each other. You couldn't help but compare the damage of Withered Foxy to your Foxy. For starters Withered Foxy's endo-skeleton were nearly completely revealed and you could see the springs that allowed him to run and jump. Foxy's spring was repaired so he could move without it hurting and be able to do tricks again. You could look at Withered Foxy's and you could see his limp and the spring how it was rusted, torn up, and twisted. There were holes in Foxy's torso to where you could see parts of his endo-skeleton, but it wasn't severe. Withered Foxy's torso on the other hand, the bottom half was gone as if it was torn off and there major holes in the parts that were still there. Then what really concerned you was Withered Foxy's head. The fur on his ear and the area around it was gone and all you could see was the wire frame for it. You...you wanted to help him. You couldn't fix his suit, but you could fix his endo-skeleton parts and programs.

You looked at Toy Bonnie and then at Foxy. You felt like you had three bodyguards with you. You chuckled a little causing Withered foxy to look at you.

"What...is so….funny?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, they way you three around surrounding me. It looks like you three are bodyguards," You said as you giggle again. Withered Foxy looked at the other two and then looked back forward.

"In...a way...we...are," He said as you all continued to walk. You look at him with more a surprised look, but then looked down pondering the response. Were they actually trying to be basically your bodyguards right now? You knew you said that you were basically being hunted down by this guy, but you didn't expect them to react this way. You expected it from Foxy, for obvious reasons, but with the two animatronics you had just met...it was surprising.

You all walked down the halls in silence, which was going on forever. Eventually, you made it back to that one room you met Withered Foxy. The other 3 animatronics were patiently waiting in the room for your return. Once, they see you they seem to perk up a bit.

"Well, long time no see, guys," You say with a kind smile. They approached but stopped when the say Foxy and Toy Bonnie. You kinda go in front of them. "They're with me. Foxy is here as protection just in case you know who comes along and Toy Bonnie was with me from the start but we got separated when Withered Foxy came along."

"Well…..what...is the plan?" Withered Freddy asked.  
"I will tell you in a second. Right, now I need to get some others here so I can explain only once," You said. "But I need you to promise me something." They all looked at each other and then looked at you.

"What is….it?" Withered Bonnie asked.  
"The ones I need to bring over are the Toys and I need you to promise you won't hurt them," You ask as you wait for their reaction. They looked at each other and looked towards you again.

"Not...hurt the ones th-that replaced us?" Withered Chica asked.

"The ones…that stole our...p-parts?" Withered Bonnie asked

"Th-the ones...that reduced us to...scrap?" Withered Freddy asked. You gulp at the sudden hostility and your ears go down. Withered Foxy sees your reaction to this and goes in front of you, growling.

"Stop this…..she is trying...to help us….and you are sc-scaring her," Withered Foxy said his eyes somewhat illuminated. The other three look at you and see that you're frightened. They calmed down and looked to be sorry.

"I know what's happened in the past, but if we don't work together now then Vincent will get rid of all of us," You say. "I don't quite know why he wants me gone yet, but I know for a fact that he plans to get rid of you all too." The three animatronics before you looked amongst each other and then Withered Freddy sighed.

"Alright...but….don't expect...us...to be….friendly..we...won't attack….th-them," He answered. You smile at them and nod. You look at your three 'bodyguards' and smile.

"Alright, now to get the toys," You said as you look back down the very familiar hallway. "Withers you wait here. Toy Bonnie, Foxy, let's go." They both nodded, but Withered Foxy grabbed your shoulder.

"I am coming….I know...why you d-don't….want me too," Withered Foxy said. "I want….to make sure….you're not…..harmed…." You smile at him and nod to him.

"Alright, come on," You said as you begin to walk down the hall. The others follow you obediently. You look back and see Foxy slightly glaring at Withered Foxy, which made you laugh a bit. You look back forward and continue to walk. After awhile of walking, you find the door to the storage room you had fell into. "Alright, here we are. Ok, Withered Foxy I want to stand guard out here and let us know if anything is up. You two are going in with me." Withered Foxy nodded and turned to look around the room. You, Toy Bonnie, and Foxy turned to the door and go in. You walk in and see...well no one. You were confused, but continued to look around a bit.

"Guys, I'm back!" Toy Bonnie said as he walked in front of you a bit. Toy Freddy poked his head out from behind a box and you laugh.

"Were you guys hiding the entire time we were gone?" You ask as you look around as they all began to come out one by one.

"No, we hid a little bit ago," Toy Chica said as she looked around wearily.

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" You ask as you look at these animatronics, who appear to be more scared than when you previously met them.

"He came in here a little bit after you left," Toy Freddy said as he looked around nervously. You became really concerned for these animatronics, but also a little scared at the same time.

"Who came in 'ere?" Foxy said, encouraging them to finish their sentences.

"He….um….Sp..SpringTrap came in here, looking for someone," Balloon Boy said as he peaked out from behind his box. If you could, you would turn pale. SpringTrap followed you or attempted to.

"Oh no, that means he's getting closer," You say as you look at Foxy, who protectively took your hand. "Well, anyway, I want to give you all some good news." You look at Toy Bonnie and nodded as if giving him permission to say it.

"Freddy, has allowed us to be able to walk around like they do!" He said happily. The other animatronics became slightly more happy and rejoiced a bit.

"Now, I need ya'll to follow me. I...I have somethings I need to explain to you guys," You said as you walked up to the door. You remembered Withered Foxy and stopped. "Oh, my friend is actually out here standing guard, but please don't freak out when you see him alright?" The others nodded almost nervously but followed you over to the door anyway. You open the door to find Withered Foxy lying there on the ground. You gasp and run over to him.

"Lass, what be wrong?" Foxy said as he followed you out. He sees why you ran and was by your side.

"Withered Foxy? Are you ok? Answer me please," You said as you began to push him a bit trying to get him to awaken. The others peeked out and see Withered Foxy and kinda hid. Except, when they realized that you were worried about him they slowly approached out of curiosity. His eyes slowly opened and they look at you. You lift him up a bit, oil tears in your eyes. "Withered Foxy, you ok? What happened?" He began to try to lift himself up more, but Foxy stopped him.

"Easy lad, ye look like ye took quit t' bettin' there," Foxy said as he looked at him.

"I….I was attacked...by wh-what I can...only be de-described as...a...phantom," Withered Foxy said. You could clearly hear the damage in his voice, due to it being more severe than before hand.

"Well, whatever it was. It could still be around here. We need to get you back to the others," You said as you help him sit up. "Foxy, help me get him up. I don't think he can walk with how his legs look now." You look down at Withered Foxy's legs and you see the dents, the bent up springs, and popped wires. Foxy nodded and went on the other side of Withered Foxy. The two of you lift him to his feet and you receive a grunt of pain from him. The Toys approached, still in fear of the injured animatronic.

"What are the Withers doing out?" Toy Freddy said gesturing to the poor animatronic. You get slightly angry at the gesture, but you hold it back.

"They are helping me, now, if you want to be safe and if you want to learn about what's going on, I suggest you follow me and try not to freak out too much," You say as you turn with Foxy towards the corridor. Toy Bonnie tapped Foxy on the shoulder and smiled.  
"You're much stronger than most of us, but I think you should be the one that's leading the way since there is something dangerous around here. You can fight we can't," Toy Bonnie said. "I'll help with Withered Foxy." The other Toys look at Toy Bonnie as if he was crazy. Foxy thought for a moment and nodded. He slowly moved Withered Foxy's arm off of his shoulder and Toy Bonnie put it onto his.  
"Toy Bonnie, what are you doing?" Toy Chica said as if worried for him.  
"They're not as bad as you think. He hasn't hurt me ever since he met me and I...I consider him a friend now," Toy Bonnie answered. Withered Foxy looked at him with a surprised look. Toy Bonnie looked up at him a bit and smiled.

"You…..you...consider me a….fr-friend?" Withered Foxy asked softly. Toy Bonnie nodded and looked at him with his green eyes.

"Yep, and since you're my friend I'm going to help you," He answered with a big smile. Withered Foxy managed to do a small smile back. You become a little happy at the sight of two former enemies becoming friends, but you knew if you didn't move now, whatever was here would be back.  
"Come on guys, the longer we wait the closer that 'thing' is to coming back here," You say as you look around being sure you weren't being watched from the shadows. Once you were sure that you weren't, you looked forward and began to press on down the corridor.


	27. Sequel: Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Phantoms of Friends

You continued down the corridor cautiously and being sure to look around at the shadows and toppled over object in case something was there. It was nerve racking to know that there was something else in this hallway that was worse that the Withers and could take down Withered Foxy. You begin to feel bad at the fact of telling him to stay outside of the door instead of coming into the room with you. If you had just let him come in with you, this probably wouldn't have happened. You look down slightly with sad eyes. Withered Foxy looked over at you and sees your expression, instantly knowing what you must be thinking.

"It...isn't your fault….you didn't...know that...this would ha-happen," Withered Foxy reassured. You look up at him with the same expression. He managed to smile at you kindly. "It's fine…..I've...b-been through worse." You look away and look forward. You see the familiar sight of the Withers and smile.

"Withered Freddy, help it's Withered Foxy. He's hurt," You call over. The withers look over and see you. They were instantly upon you.

"What happened?" Withered Freddy asked as he took over and picked up Withered Foxy with ease.

"We don't really know, he says he was attacked by a phantom," Toy Bonnie answered. Withered Freddy nodded and got him over to a chair for him to sit down. You walked over and place a hand on Withered Foxy's shoulders and smiled at him.

"Ok, now you two groups play nice for a second, while I explain everything," You said as you look between the two. The Toys looked at the Withers nervously and the Withers looked at them with a slight glare. They both looked at her and awaited for an explanation. You begin to explain what you've been through and who you use to be. Then, you got into your current predicament in more detail. The Withers lost their aggression and looked to be more concerned, the Toys did too. "And I think I might have a plan, but I need as much as help as I can get. My friends have already agreed and I also have the Marionette on my side. You don't have to agree to help me if you don't want to. I perfectly understand that, but if you want to stop Vincent before he takes us all out then, I will gladly accept your cooperation." The Withers looked amongst themselves and each nodded to Withered Freddy. He walked forward a bit and you turn to him.

"We...w-will help you," He said. "We may...not care….for the others….but Vincent...has caused...to much pain for...all of us," You smile at him and nodded. Toy Freddy walked up a bit.

"We'll help too, even if we can't do much, we'll do what we can," he said. The Toys all agreed happily. You smile at them and look at Foxy with a even bigger smile. You look at the time and see that it's getting close to 6 o'clock.

"Alright, we should be heading back it's almost time for the Pizzeria to be opened," she said as she looked at Foxy again. She turned back to her new friends. "We all meet in the main room and discuss the plan tomorrow." They all nodded at you and you turn back to Foxy.

"Let's be going, lass," Foxy said as he began to lead the way. You wave to your friends and follow without another word. The two of you walk down the hall for a bit, talking about the achievement of uniting everyone. That sweet prosperity soon ended when a low static like growl was heard from behind them. The two of you turn around and what you see sent a shiver down your spin.

"You see a ghost like version of Chica standing there looking at you. The two of you began to back up and she approached. You now see what Withered Foxy meant by phantom. You decide to call it Phantom Chica just to be sure tho.

"There…..you…..are," She said as she lunged at you. Foxy quickly hit her away. The two began to fight, but you soon hear something behind you. You turn and see a phantom version of Freddy and Foxy.

"Foxy, there's more!" You called back. Foxy turned and see you backing up. Phantom Chica was soon upon him again, capturing his attention.

"We...must get…..her...back to….SpringTrap," Phantom Freddy said as he looked at Phantom Foxy. He nodded at him and went to grab you. You dodge and begin run. Then, a black hand grabs your arm. You turn and your eyes widen. You see what you would now call Phantom Marionette. His hold tightens and he throws you to Phantom Freddy. He then in turn picks you up and throws you over his shoulder.

"Foxy, help!" You call. Foxy looked and his eyes turn an almost read color. He began to run over to you, but Phantom hit him to the side and he hit the wall. He fell and he didn't get back up. "Foxy! No, Foxy!" You call his name over and over again as the Phantoms carry you away.


	28. Sequel: Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Face-to-Face

You wake up in a dark room, hearing things move all around you. You look around trying to make something out of the pitch blackness of the room. You hear a chuckle and your attention is drawn to a pair of white eyes staring at you. You attempt to back up, but you're bound to a chair by chains. The figure comes closer and you can easily tell who it is.

"Hello, Vincent," You said as you glare up at him. He seemed to be pleased that you knew who it was.

"H-Hello, did you sl-sleep well?" He asked in his static-like voice.

"Don't play nice with me Vincent. Why are you after me?" You asked with a bit of anger in your voice.

"You're the only human that has not truly died yet," He said as he began to circle you. "You have kept all your memories and you still feel human. When everyone else here who has died has lost chunks of memory and feel robotic. I am just being fair." Fair? How is this fair?

"They are more human then you'll ever be," You snapped at him. He growled slightly. "When I first saw you, I did feel sry for you, Vincent. Then I saw that only one I have pity for is Spring Bonnie." He grabbed you by chin and turned you towards him.

"Spring Bonnie is not here anymore, " He said as he let go and you turn away from him again. "I took him over and now he's mine." You began to think what if he's still there. He can't be truly gone. Golden Freddy proved that when Fredbear was allowed to take over his body and talk to me.

"No," You said in a low voice. SpringTrap tilted his head curiously at you sudden change in mood.

"What do you mean no?" He asked as he looked you over for some sort of reaction. You look up at him with anger in your eyes.

"I don't believe it. He's still there I know it," You snapped at him. "I know Spring Bonnie is still there. I haven't given up on him and neither has Fredbear." You see one of SpringTrap's ears twitch at the sound of the name. You see hope in this poor animatronic and smile.

"I told you he's gone," SpringTrap said angrily.

"He's not. I know it. I can feel his presence as plain as night and day," You said as you smile up at him. "And me and Fredbear will have his back the whole way. I believe in him." The ear twitched again, but this time SpringTrap received a little shock.

"What the..?" He said as he looked around you. "What are you doing?"

"Telling Spring Bonnie that he can still fight you," You answered with a clever smirk. He got another shock and realized what was happening.

"No, I will remain in control to finish what I started," He said as he grabbed a nearby knife "To burn this place to the ground." Your eyes widened at the sound of that and you began to try and get out of your bindings. Of he planned to burn this building down then you needed to warn Mike and the others to get out. SpringTrap had the knife to your neck and he was smiling.

"Now, I can end you and your friends," He said. "Too bad you won't be around to see them die." He raised the knife he had up and began to swing down. You close your eyes and scream.


	29. Sequel: Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Battle for the Pizzeria

Suddenly, you hear a loud screech and you turn to it. SpringTrap looked as well, almost just as surprised. You see Foxy standing there, his eyes red. Then, you see others in the darkness. The lights come on and you see all your friends standing there ready to fight. You're filled with joy as you see them. You even see some of the Toys there, including Toy Bonnie.

"Foxy, Toy Bonnie, you're all here," You say happily at the sight of your friends. Toy Bonnie takes a step forward confidently.

"Once Foxy told us that you were captured, we had to hurry," Toy Bonnie said as he raised his fist to Spring Trap. Withered Freddy placed a hand on Toy Bonnie's shoulder.

"You joined us together, and we will defend you as much as we can," He said. "I don't...plan to lose any friends today." You smile at him, seeing that they had put their differences aside just for you. Foxy took a step forward raising his claw towards SpringTrap.

"Get away from me lass, ye bucket of bolts," Foxy threatened. "Or ye will be walking away with no arms." SpringTrap glared at him and looked over his shoulder. He screeched to the darkness and the Phantoms of the other animatronics came out growling and snarling. Now, you could actually see who he had phantom versions of. There was one of Foxy, Freddy, Chica, Balloon Boy, Marionette, and Mangle.

"Go destroy them!" He ordered. They all screeched and attacked. Your friends attacked as well and huge battle broke out. You still didn't like the thought of fighting, but right now that was the least of your worries. You look back at SpringTrap, who turned his attention back to you. "Let's end this." He raised the knife again and your eyes couldn't look away from it. You hear Static to the right of you and you slightly look to it. Your eyes go wide when you see whom the static is coming from.

Golden Freddy was sitting there looking straight at SpringTrap, with his head tilted. He was making the same noise that he did when he….he killed you. Spring follows your gaze and see the beat up animatronic sitting near him. At first he didn't care, but then he realized what was going on. He backed up slightly, but it was too late. Goldie jumped up and tackled the animatronic before him and began to punch SpringTrap. You couldn't help but cheer him on a bit. You feel someone pull at your chains and you turn to see who it is. You see Marionette sitting there picking the lock on the chains.

"Marionette, you are a lifesaver," You say with a big smile. Marionette nods to and gets back to work picking the lock. As soon as you were free, you jump from the chair and hug Marionette. "I am so happy to see you." Marionette gladly hugged you back and you turn to SpringTrap just as he kicks of Goldie. He went for him and you quickly ran in front, blocking the attack.

"Why you little?" SpringTrap said as he jumped back. You begin to snarl at the animatronic angrily.

"Now, it's just you and me, Vincent," You say as you bare your teeth at him. He ran at you and ran at him. He slashed at you with his knife that he had trying to cut you to ribbons. You swiftly move out of the way of each slash, knowing perfectly well that your animatronic body was made to move fast. You tackle him and bite down on his arm that had the knife. He screeched and dropped his knife. You were going to bite his neck, but something grabbed you and threw you off him. You hit the wall with a loud thud and you slide to the ground.

You look up and see Phantom Marionette standing over you. He went to slice you with his claw like hands, but the original Marionette tackled him from the side. They rolled away from each other and you see a side of Marionette that you hope you would never see again. Marionette hand three long spikes come from it's back and had long sharp clawed fingers. His mask where the mouth was had separated slightly and you see sharp teeth and a long tongue. His eyes were a crimson blood red and he was making this hissing noise. The two clashed and they were just ripping and clawing at each other.

You get up and look around the room. You see SpringTrap running at you from the corner of your eye and you smile. You run up the wall, easily dodging SpringTrap's attack. Then you grab onto a bar that was hanging from the ceiling, which was probably some sort of piping for the facility, You pull yourself up to where you're pointing straight down. Foxy looked over and sees what you're doing and he smiles.

"Oi, that be my trick lass," Foxy called over. You laugh a bit and then look at SpringTrap. He was glaring up at you angrily. You smile and push off the bar going up into the air. You then do a bit of a back flip and bring you foot down on to SpringTraps head, hitting him dead on. He stumbled back, holding his head and you land on your feet.

"Aw, did I hit you on your head?" You ask teasingly. "I'm sorry, but that probably hurt a lot more than it did me." SpringTrap looked up at you, his white pupils now red and he went at you again. This time you jumped over him and he fell onto the ground.

"Hold still, you little piece of garbage," He yelled at you as he got up again. He suddenly twitched a bit and static came off of him. His eyes went white for a second and he looked up at you. "Help….Me…." SpringTrap then shook his head, taking back control. You realize that Spring Bonnie was still fighting off Vincent's spirit. You could feel Spring Bonnie trying to take back over, but he just couldn't.

"Spring, I know you're still in there. You need to fight him," You yell over to him. SpringTrap shook his head at you. He went to stab you again, but you dodge out of the way. "I know you can do it. I believe in you."

"He can't best me," SpringTrap said as he continued his assault. "I'm so much stronger than he is and his spirit is weak. There is no hope for him, so stop trying." You back up a bit, but you continue to call out to Spring Bonnie as if he was standing right before you.

"Spring don't listen to him, You're stronger than he is. I know you are," You call out. He went to hit you again, but you move once more. "Please, Spring you have to fight him." SpringTrap successfully knocks you to the ground and is now looming over you. He gets down on his knees quickly and raised his knife up, holding you down. He bring the knife down and you turn away, closing your eyes.


	30. Sequel: Chapter 15

Chapter 15: It's Over

You waited for the knife to cut into you, but when it didn't come you became confused. You open your eyes and look at SpringTrap. The knife was just at your throat, but it stayed there. You look and see SpringTrap's hand trembling. You look up at him again and see that one of his eyes was white and the other was red. You instantly realize that Spring Bonnie is stopping Vincent from killing you.

"I knew you were still there," You said. SpringTrap shakily brought his hand back away from you and you were able to move out of the way of him.

"What are you doing, I told you that you were mine," SpringTrap said. Static overtook his voice and a different voice took over.

"I'm done allowing you to make me hurt my friends. This is my body and you can just die," Spring Bonnie said. Static began to come off of SpringTrap causing him to drop the knife and put his hands on his head. Everyone stopped what they were doing and began to watch this odd behavior of SpringTrap. Sparks were going everywhere, and he was screeching in pain. You look away from him, not wanting to watch this horrid display of agony. Soon the screeching ceased and you look over to see the animatronic standing there with it's arms limp. You slowly approach the idle animatronic with cautious steps. As soon as you were close enough to look at his face, you reach your hand up and touch his cheek.

"Spring Bonnie?" You ask as you try to get the animatronic to wake up. The eyes of the animatronic shoot open, startling you. He raised his head up and looked at you with those white eyes.

"Hello, my name is…..Spring," He began to say. You waited for the last part with a bit of eagerness. "Spring Bonnie." You smiled up at him and nodded.

"Hello, Spring Bonnie, my name is _," You say still giving him that kind smile. He stood up straight and looked around at all the other animatronics around him. Goldie appeared behind you and Spring Bonnie jumped back at the sudden animatronic. You follow his gaze and smile. "Spring don't you recognize him?" Spring Bonnie looked at you with a confused look and then back at the animatronic sitting on the ground.

"Hello, my friend," Goldie said as he looked up at Spring Bonnie. Spring's ear perked up at the sound of the voice.

"Fr-Fredbear? Is that you?" Spring Bonnie asked as he got down on his knees to Goldie's leve.

"Yes, it's me. I am just kind of…..beaten up," Goldie said. "I go by Golden Freddy now. Well, Goldie for short." Spring Bonnie smiled at him and hugged him.

"I missed you," Spring Bonnie said. "I thought I'd never see you again." Goldie smiled and hugged him back. You smile at this and look over to see Foxy nearby. You run over to Foxy and hug him, knocking him over.  
"Whoa lass, ye be happy t' see me," Foxy said with a laugh. He hugged you back and close to him. "I thought I lost ye, _." You smile to yourself and pull away from the hug.

"You'll never lose me, Foxy," You said. You gave him a kiss and the smile at him. "You're stuck with me." Foxy chuckled and hugged you again.  
"And that be alright with me, lass," He said happily. You remember something from earlier today and a big smile goes on your face.

"Foxy, I have great news for you," You said as you get up and sit down on the ground next to him. Foxy sat up and looked at you curiously. "I got Mr. Frazbear to reopen Pirate's Cove." Foxy was caught off guard and was just staring at you.

"What...what did ye say there lassie?" He asked as his ears began to perk up. You smile at him happily and happily repeat the news.

"I got Mr. Frazbear to reopen Pirates Cove," You repeat happily.

"Ye did? Are ye serious?" Foxy said as his tail began to wag.

"Yes, he said that your repaired enough to reopen the cove," You said. "And since he knows what's going on between you and me. He made an act for both of us to do." Foxy was so happy that he hugged you, accidently tackling you. You hug him back laughing.

"Thank ye lass. Oh, what did I do to deserve ye," He said as he looked you in your eyes. You smile up at him.

"You stole my heart, that's what you did," You said with that kind smile of yours. Foxy chuckled and gently kissed you again. You had given him the justice he needed. You felt at ease and you could tell that a weight was lifted off of everyone. Foxy pulled away and went over to Freddy and them to tell the good news. You stood up and dusted yourself off. You smiled at everyone, seeing them all getting along. You felt happy and knew you gave the Pizzeria the justice it has needed for years. You knew it was over.


	31. Story End

**Hey guys it's me Rose!**

**This is the end of Foxy's Justice and I hope you've enjoyed it.  
**  
**Now, I bet you're all wondering about certain parts of the story such as the  
extra corridors and rooms of the Pizzeria. Well, I decided to make it interesting and  
make it seem as tho the Pizzeria itself was much larger as if it housed more animatronics  
than what the place is letting on, but those areas are closed off due to how dangerous they  
are, hinting at the Withers.**

**Also, if there are any other questions feel free to PM me and I'll gladly answer them**

**I'll see ya in the next thing i write! :D**


End file.
